The Note
by Porcelain.Heart
Summary: After a party held by the Slytherin's in the common room in honor of their wonderus win the RavenclawSlytherin match, strange things start happening, and Pansy Parkinson is stuck in the middle of it all. A tale about romance and hate.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, sad as it may be, but I still wont mind a review in place of the cash! -wink wink-

**

* * *

**

**The Note**

_Prologue_

"So what do you think?" Millicent Bulstrode whispered suddenly over her potions books, a broad grin spread from one side of her chubby cheek to the other, her voice lowered into a low hissing whisper.

Pansy Parkinson looked up from her own work, a brow furred. "What are you talking about Millicent?" She hissed, dipping her long quill into the inkwell resting before her on the desk. "Because I've hardly got time for chit-chat, and I'm sure nothing you have to say is really all that important, so be on with it or leave."

It was another long night at Hogwarts. While most students were still lingering behind in the Great Hall for dinner, few had abandoned the rest of the school that few being made up of mainly Slytherin's who were working quietly in the Slytherin Common room to finish homework due that coming Monday.

Most people had this general idea that Slytherin's were evil, foul, self-absorbed students, who cared only for them selves. Rumors did fly quickly and harshly around the grounds of Hogwarts. Most were right of course. Most Slytherin's were harsh and naïve. But they did care for their schooling, or rather they had no chose in the matter. For most Slytherin's did come from a long line of pureblood families, very few halfbloods and even fewer mudbloods were still apart of Slytherin, though every once in a while one or two came along. And pureblood families have pride and a name to protect, no pureblood parent in there right mind would allow their heir's and heiress to do poorly in school. No matter how many mudbloods and blood traitors were walking inside it's walls.

Millicent looked up at her, a scowl growing on her heavy jawed face. Millicent was not one of the best looking, ok, no, she was a troll to most eyes that scanned her rather bulky figure, heavy jaw, and straw colored hair, but the girl did have some brains. She had one of the highest marks in Arithmancy and Muggle Studies, which was known as a minimal class, but most Slytherin's did take the class at least once.

"Oh Pansy, don't play stupid You know what I was talking about," Millicent stated in a hush tone, giving the girl a rather rare smirk. Pansy shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders as she dipped her quill into the inkwell once again and scratching a few more words along her parchment. Millicent watched her and sighed. "_The party Pansy!_"

"Oh good heavens Millie!" Pansy retorted, throwing her a heavy glare. "Please tell me your not on about that again! I thought we decided to drop it."

"We did." Millicent replied nonchalantly. "But I still want to know who asked you."

Pansy growled under her breath, throwing her quill down heavily on the desk she and Millicent were sharing. She had been trying to avoid the subject all afternoon with Millicent, knowing full and well that the girl wouldn't like the answer. Pansy had no say though really if she went with who asked her. It wasn't as if he really even asked her. It was more of a polite demand. Not that she would have said no in the first place to go with him.

"Can you please just forget about it and let me finish my work." Pansy snarled.

Millicent sighed and shook her head. Pansy was almost positive that she heard her murmur something under her breath. Usually she would be jumping all over the girl, but she was going to let it was for the sake of the headache starting to pound heavily against her temples.

Throwing her quill back down, Pansy rose from the desk, Millicent's eyes watching her every move as she began to pack her satchel. Millicent rolled her eyes at the girl, opening her mouth to speak, but Pansy was quicker. "Don't bother Bulstrode." She warned, narrowing her eyes at the girl pointedly, waving her hand to motion her to stay. It wasn't uncommon for Pansy Parkinson to order around everyone, she the Slytherin ringleader of the gigglett's. "You've caused enough damage for one night. Let that be enough. I'm going to dinner."

Millicent gave her a heavy frown, the creasing in her forehead deepening.

Pansy hoisted her satchel up further on her shoulder as she made her way from the common room to the sixth year girls dormitory. After she had placed her satchel away in her school trunk, she quickly fixed her school uniform- the tie having been hanging around her neck loosely, her blouse un-tucked, the sleeves rolled up to her elbows, and the first two buttons pulled apart so she could breath. The school uniforms really were horrid. Who in there right mind would want to run around all day dressed in so much cotton, or silk for those who preferred a more fashionable attire, that they could hardly breath. Certainly not the Slytherin Princess herself.

"Good afternoon Miss Parkinson." A voice drawled behind her as she entered the Great Hall.

Almost immediately she spun on her heel, her long ebony looks falling gently on her shoulders. "Zabini…" She muttered.

"Not looking for someone else I hope." He replied, scowling slightly and shoving his dark hands into the pockets of his robe.

Pansy shook her head, an amused smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. "No, of course not."

If there was one rule in her rulebook to remember, it was to respect all male purebloods, for many reasons. The main being that she was to wed one in only two years, and most she knew were jotted down somewhere in her father's desk drawer. And she certainly didn't want him to find out that she was harsh to one, which would not turn out pretty. And a Parkinson never disrespects anyone with a high-class name, and Zabini's were up on that list and she knew for a fact that Blaise was on her father's, "Pending Future Husband List," He kept locked inside his desk magically.

With one quick swift motion, Blaise had moved beside Pansy, placing one of his hands on the small of her back as he lead her to the Slytherin house table. "So, I heard our dear Malfoy got to you before I had the chance," Blaise noted. Pansy felt her neck start to turn pink, but ignored it and allowed him continue. "I do hope you'll reconsider."

_Damn this stupid party_, Pansy smirked as she sipped on her glass of pumpkin juice_, I should kill whose ever idea it was in the first place_. "I thought you were going with Daphne?" asked suddenly, looking down the table for any sign of Draco. _Where is that ferret. I swear when I find him I'm going to kill him. This was his idea._

Blaise chuckled and looked over at a blonde haired girl who was twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she spoke to Theodore Nott. "Was." He pointed out bluntly. "But I missed out there as well."

Pansy gave him a loath glare. "Oh so I'm the rebound?" She spat. Blaise shook his head, still smirking. "Well in that case, you should ask Millicent. Last I heard she was still sitting on the-"

"She's with Crabbe."

Pansy gasped, her right hand flying up over her mouth. "You mean you actually thought about her as a partner?" her tone cruel and bitter as she spoke.

"No. That's just wrong. How do you expect me to shag her afterwards? She'd flatten me. Well, I'd be un top-"

"Eww!" Pansy shrieked, smacking him hard across his arm. "Is that all you boys ever think about?"

Blaise gave her a cheesy smiled and shrugged. "What are you talking about?"

Pansy felt her cheeks starting to tint pink over her porcelain skin. This was not a topic that a pureblood lady was supposed to have in public. "Stop playing stupid. You know what I'm talking about."

"I do?" He asked in a mocking shocked voice, knowing that he was getting under her skin. He watched as Pansy began to fiddle with her fork nervously. "Aw, don't be so shy about it Parkinson, it's normal. I can almost wager that Draco will have-"

"Shut up." She hissed, her teeth bared slightly, jabbing her fork into his arm. "I'm not stupid."

"Ouch!" He snarled, grabbing her wrist tightly. Pansy jerked away and gave him a dark look. "It's called sex," Pansy blushed dark crimson and growled under her breath. "You know it's where two people-"

"I KNOW WHAT SHAGGING IS!" She yelled, not realizing that almost every pair of eyes at the Slytherin table were on the two, her anger rising rapidly. She quickly flicked her eyes up to a pair of second years who were snickering, sending them in sudden shock. The whispering quickly faded away within moments. Deciding to change to the subject, she looked down the table and sighed. "Where's Draco?"

Blaise, who was in the middle of chewing a piece of pie, shrugged as he spoke, "Snape asked for him, Crabbe, and Goyle before dinner. I haven't seen him since Heoldeheroongh." He muttered, as a piece of chicken fell from his mouth, rolling onto his plate, causing his words to slur.

Pansy's lip curled in disgust. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last part because of that chicken dangling from your lips."

Swallowing in one gulp, Blaise turned back to her. "I said, he should be here soon though." He repeated, this time to words making since to Pansy. She nodded and continued to eat, taking small bite unlike Blaise. "Why do you care? Are you going to tell him that you're going with me instead?" He asked, grinning stupidly.

Pansy snorted over her pumpkin juice, but just as her mouth opened to reply, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. Someone was looking at her. She knew that feeling so well. Turning in her seat, she craned her neck, her eyes locking with a pair of startling cold gray orbs. They were beautiful, sparkling just the right way, enchanting more to say. Pansy fell her whole face heat and burn with a shy blush.

"Pansy…? PARKINSON!" Blaise snapped, dragging Pansy from her sudden daydream. She muttered slightly, running her fingers threw her long hair quickly. "If you stared at him any harder, he might notice."

"Sod off."

Blaise shook his head. "Pansy, when are you going to learn that Draco doesn't care about you? They only reason he even asked you is because you're the only witch in our year whose a pureblood and isn't already taken." He reached up, placing a hand on her arm gently.

"I wasn't looking at him." She lied, pushing his arm away, just as Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle all seated themselves close by. She gave him a small nod and pretended not to care. _Was I that obvious?_ She asked herself, frowning.

* * *

**A/N:** This was a rather random fic. But it does have a plot, a twisted plot might i add! I'm unsure how long this will turn out to be. I'm currently trying to fix my other fic, which has been taken down, so my beta, the lovely Kimberly, and I can make it decent. -laughs- I hope you liked this one, there shall be more if you'd like. Please review. It's really quite easy, just push that button... yup almost there... see the one right there... _AH HAH_! Perfect! Thank you! And Happy New Year's to everyone! -IsaBella


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter,sadly, nor do I own the characters. Please review!

**

* * *

**

The Note

_Chapter 1_

Later that night, Pansy had followed Blaise and Daphne from the Great hall back to the common room. Stretching out over the length of a black couch, Pansy settled her head in against an armrest, while she and Daphne talked. Pansy was zooming in and out of the conversation for several minutes, her eyes wandering over the wall and over the portrait of a young girl.

The portrait was perched along the south wall, just above an alcove near the passage way leading in and out of the common room. The frame was embedded with small glittering emeralds, bring out the green of the young girls eyes. Pansy knew of course who she was, someone girl who was related to Salazar Slytherin, most likely she was a cousin or granddaughter. But Pansy had always taken a liking to staring at the portrait while she was thinking, the girl reminded her much of herself; dressed in silk robes, her dark hair pulled into a elegant knot, and her eye's seemed to be always wondering. Something Pansy was known for. Pansy almost dreamed that one day a elegant portrait would placed along the walls of the Slytherin Common room of her, for all to see.

Pansy was pulled out of her sudden daydream once again, by a high pitch giggling. Turning her head over to the side, she watched as Daphne laughed. What was so funny was beyond Pansy though, she hadn't been listening to a word she had spoken. She couldn't even remember what they were talking about. Giving a small smirk, she sat up in the couch, folding her arms in her lap.

"So your going with Draco?" Daphne asked in a hushed tone so no one around them would hear. Pansy just shrugged her shoulders to the blonde haired girl. "Well you don't seem very excited."

Pansy gave a small chuckle. "Why should I be? It's only Draco? And it's not like I had much say in the matter." She nodded.

"_Parkinson I want to talk to you." She remembered Draco saying after his potions class when they were walking to the Great Hall._

_Pansy at the time was surrounded by her normal group of friends, consisting of Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Adeline Perch, and a couple of other girls she honestly could care less about, Millicent had been off with Vaisely at the time. "Fine, I'm here." She retorted, flipping her ebony hair her shoulder. Daphne and the others all gave made giggles._

"_Alone." He hissed._

_Pansy rolled her eyes at him and waved her hands to the girls, motioning for them to leave. "There happy?"_

_Draco nodded and smirked. "Much," He reached in his pocket, pulling his wand out of his robe as he lead her to a stone wall in the dungeon. "I don't see why you have to drag them along everywhere you go to begin with."_

"_Why do have to have those to trolls everywhere you go?" She snapped in a childish tone._

"_That's different Parkinson. If that were any of your concern, then I would tell you. But as it isn't…" His voice trailed off. _

_Pansy gave him a stern look, her lips forming into a scowl. "Well, the same goes to you." She replied in a aristocratic tone, fluffing her hair up in a odd way her mother did often when stern with Pansy._

Draco stopped dead in his tracks, turning back to her, a broad, sly smirk tugging in the corner of his lips. Grabbing her small wrist, he pulled her closer; Pansy gave a sudden yelp, knowing that his grip was going to leave a mark on her wrist. "No Pansy. That's were your wrong luv…" He whispered, his lips merely inches from her ear, he inclined his head closer, just so his soft lips were resting against her earlobes as he spoke, " Everything about you is my concern."

_Pansy felt the spot on her neck where his breath touch, grow hot, spending a small shiver down her spine. She could do two things, 1. She could smack him hard across the face, or 2. She could lean over and kiss him. Pansy knew that kissing him was what he expected; instead she jerked her wrist away from him and reached up and pushed him aside. "Trying to seduce me know are you Malfoy?"_

_Draco gave a harsh laugh. "And it worked too," He scoffed, reaching up to brush away hair from her face._

_Pansy felt her porcelain skin grown hot from his touch. She wanted to slap him. How was he doing this to her? Pushing his hand away and growling under her breath, she locked her eyes with his, the silver staring back at her. For the first time she noticed a slight hint of jade around his pupil, most likely a trait from his mother. They were staring at each other for several moments. Testing to see who would walk away first, blood pounding hard within each other's veins, eyes still locked. She wanted to do so something, she knew she was losing this war. And Draco could tell he was winning, a smirk starting to tug at the corner of his lips._

"_I hate you." Pansy whispered finally, turning away._

_Draco's smirk grew larger, his cold gray eyes darting around, almost has if he were trying to control himself from laughing. "No Pansy dear, it's the total opposite."_

Pansy locked up at Daphne once again, fumbling her fingers incessantly. Smirking as she spoke, "You know how demanding Malfoy's are."

Daphne gave a small chuckle and nodded. "Now that is correct. I've never seen someone charm a person so quickly like Lucius Malfoy." Daphne's smiled slightly, her mouth slightly ajar.

Pansy almost chocked on her own breath. "Oh God Daphne! Please tell me you don't have a thing for Draco's father!"

Daphne popped from her trance and turned eight color's darker red than ever. "_No_! Of course not!" Pansy cold tell she was lying by the way her cheeks turned pink. But she had better things to do than to tease her about like a man who was the age of her own father, no matter how good looking and charming he may be. She would make sure to make a memo to herself to tease her later for it.

Just as Pansy went to settle back into the warm cushion's, she heard the door to the common room open, which had been going since she and Daphne had first ventured back into the dungeon, but his time, Pansy almost distinctly heard the cold, icy tone she knew was Draco, and a rather hideous laugh from behind him as they walked, that sounded just like Crabbe. Daphne gave Pansy a small cheeky grin and moved away, muttering something about her potions essay. _Potions? Since when was Daphne in Potions?_

"Well, look who we found," Pansy heard Draco sneer. She shifted slightly when the end of the couch began to sink in. "What are you doing down here Parkinson? Shouldn't you be off patrolling the corridors with Weaslebee?"

"No, actually, that was last night. Tonight, my dearest Draco is your night to patrol. So really, I think it's I who should be asking why you're down here." She spat back, sitting up and scooting all the way to the other side to the couch.

Draco smirked at her. Playing hard to get was a game he was familiar playing. Motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to have a seat in the armchairs close by, he stood up and began to pace the length of the couch. Pansy only ignored him by grabbing a book from the table, reading it's content thoroughly, glancing up every once in a while at the three. After what seemed an hour later, Pansy finally snapped the book shut angrily and rose from the armchair. "Are you going to go or not?" She hissed.

Draco smirked smugly. "Why should I go when I have you to do the honors?" Crabbe and Goyle both snickered behind him. Pansy narrowed her eyes at them pointedly, almost immediately they both stopped and looked away, staring at the ceiling, Goyle even started to hum a lullaby she had heard her nanny sing to her when she was an infant. "McMillan is waiting on the second corridor." He pointed out.

Pansy flushed red, swearing under her breath, for allowing him to tell her what to do once again. Why did she do everything he wanted?

Draco merely smirked smugly as he lead her back to the common room, she shuffled her feet around the floor, wanting to take as long as she could and stay as far away from him as possible.

_As they made there way the empty wall, she heard Draco mutter the password and hold his hand out for her to walk in first. Pansy took the chance to flash him a fowl glare, but obeyed him. Once both Slytherin's had made there way to the fireplace, Pansy stopped and waited for him to catch up, running her fingers along the snake craved into the mantel._

"_We are holding a party Parkinson, this Saturday." He implied. Pansy raised a brow at him. She knew what was coming, it wasn't the first time Draco had asked her to accompany him to something, usually more formal though. In there forth year, he had even asked her to the yull ball, which turned Millicent into a ragging beast and in there fifth year, Draco had asked her to accompany him to a ceremony held by his parents. At first Pansy always believed that his mother had put him up to it, considering how much she loathed most other girls in Hogwarts, and she was over protective for her only child. "You are going to come with me. So make sure your ready in time. I don't want to look like a foul waiting for you."_

_Pansy wanted to slap him, but for some reason, she held her hand back and nodded, giving him the most of a smile she muster. "And what may I ask is this 'party' for?"_

"_Wining the Quidditch match." He stated bluntly._

_Pansy gave a small snort and smirked. "You haven't even played yet. How do you know your going to win?" _

_Draco frowned at her, his brows weaving together to form one blonde brow in unision. "We will win. It's Ravenclaw. Ever since Diggory's death, Chang hasn't been able to catch the snitch. We will have no problems." He retorted, still giving her a small frown. _

"_Fine." She gave in once again. Why couldn't she just put her foot down and say no? She knew she was better than to be pushed around by him. But she did do the same to others, but she as better than them. Sure her family was nowhere near as powerful or respected as the Malfoy's, but in honestly wasn't? She still needed to stand up for herself once in a while and just say no. She didn't even want to go to this stupid party, did she? No. No. No._

"_Good. Now, I'm rather famished. Shall we?" He asked, leading the way to the entrance once again. Pansy gave a small sigh and nodded, allowing him to place his hand on the small of her back as he led the way._

"You owe me Draco Malfoy." She snapped, waltzing away from him to get her prefect badge. Draco only ignored her last comment and took her seat on the couch and began a small conversation with Crabbe and Goyle.

Once Pansy had pinned the silver and green badge to the front of her robes, she admired the way it shinned against her porcelain skin. She was divine really, with her ebony hair cascading down to her shoulders, which looked much better than when she had a short bob, that did not suit her at all, but now she looked famine, with just the right curves of a young woman, still she hadn't filled out her robes like she wished, but it was better than the boyish figure she had for so long, and much better than Millicent's grotesque figure. _Oh thank you Merlin for that!_ Pansy told her self, smiling. Though she still had the same pug nose, but it was starting to suit her face a tad better, still she wished it was straighter. Reaching out for her skirt, Pansy heard the door creak open and a cruel laugh fill the dormitory.

"Admiring your badge Parkinson? Such a narcissism thing to do." He sneered. Pansy turned, almost to fast, around, her face burning with rage. "Though I must add the color does suit your knickers quite well." He pointed out, his eyes grazing over the light silk knickers she was wearing.

Pansy gasp, grabbing the nearest pillow from her four-poster bed and chucked it at him. "**GET OUT! OUT DRACO MALFOY, OR I'LL HEX YOU!**" She yelled at the top of her lungs, Millicent had awoken from the screaming and peaked her head out of the curtains around her bed. Pansy flashed her a dark look, watching as Draco gave a shrill laugh, ducking from the pillow which ended up hitting him square in the head. "**GO YOU PIG!**"

"Waz going on Pansy?" Millicent slurred, falling form her bed with a loud thump.

Pansy finished dressing at top speed, making sure that Draco was far from the door by shutting and locking it with her wand. Turning back to Millicent who was rubbing her eyes and yawning, she threw one her cloak and ignored her. She was going to kill Draco Malfoy. _How dare he come in the girl dormitory. How dare he make fun of my knickers!_ Pansy stomped around the common room, ignoring Draco.

Once she had made her way from the dungeon, Pansy hummed softly to herself, a technique she used to calm her nerves when she was alone. And at the moment her nerves were raging with anger. Pansy reached up to her hair, flipping it over her shoulder in a snotty manor as she walked passed the knight in armor. She always had this feeling they were checking her out, well a lot of people did, but it was odd. She could hear the metal rubbing together as its head turned. _Sick metal freak_, she wanted to hiss, as she turned left down the corridor. Just as she did, she felt her body collide with something, or someone.

Yelping in pain as her head hit the stone floor, Pansy sat up, rubbing the spot softly, she could already feel a bump starting to rise. She blinked back the few tears that were starting to stain her eyes and blur her vision. She was not going to let someone see her cry. That's such a weak thing to do. Instead she gave the person a violent glare.

"Macmillan…." She growled. _Your dead now…_

* * *

**A/N:** Woot, thank you for the reviews people! There loverly! I hope your enjoying this one! I'm taking my time here to make it actucallu make since. And for those of you who emailed me or such, asking about Living In The Dark, I have taken it down. I personally hated it. I didn't like how it was turning out, and my plot got messed up on Chapter 16, so my Beta has it now and we are working out the kinks, hopefully I'll have up the 18 finished chapters by the end of the month, but I can't promise anything. I hope you like this one, please me kind and review. Good or Bad!

-Bella


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Once again, thou doth not own Harry Potter.

Please review!

**The Note**

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

"McMillan…" Pansy muttered, her teeth bared, her brown eyes darting over the boy who lay sprawled out on the stone floor. She sucked in a dull, ridged breath from the pain in her head. "Ouch." She hissed, reaching up to touch the spot in the back of her head, a small lump, no larger than a gallon was already forming and a warm liquid was sticking to her finger.

Ernie sat up, rubbing his elbow. "Oh, sorry about that Pansy. I didn't realize anyone was out." He told her sheepishly, his light blue eyes transfixed on the ebony haired girl. Pansy threw him a filthy look, biting into her lower lip to keep herself contained. Ernie sat up straighter, crouching over on his knees and straddling over Pansy. "Are you ok?" He asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine!" Pansy pushed him away with the hand she wasn't using to grasp her head. "I don't need your help mudblood."

Ernie gave her a hurt look, his blue eyes sweeping over her with a grave expression. "No need to get recalcitrant Parkinson." He muttered, pulling his hand away. "Your hurt," He noted, looking at the small patch of red blood on her fingers, "let me take you too madam Pompfrey."

"I don't need your help McMillan. You've done enough damage for the night, now be gone." She retorted, pushing herself from the ground.

Ernie smiled, showing Pansy a set of pearly white teeth, all aligned in perfect order. "I'm truly sorry Pansy. I didn't mean to hurt ya'. Just let me take you too Madam Pompfrey to clean this up. It looks deep." He held out his hand once again. Pansy stared at it for a moment, taking in the soft beige hues and the well-groomed nails. Sighing she gave in, taking his hand and allowing him to left her from the ground. "There. Besides I have prefect duties, I can't go anywhere for a few more hours." He chuckled softly.

Pansy just stared at him in awe. He was trying to hold a civil conversation with her? Well, this was a first! Adverting her gaze from the wall up to Ernie's face, she noticed him smiling shyly, his cheeks flushed slightly, and his blue eyes narrowed at her face. Pansy looked away down at her hand, only to realize that she was still holding his. She pulled away, jerking her hand into her robe pocket and throwing him an angry glare.

"Sorry…" He muttered.

Pansy snorted and began to walk away. "Just shut up."

Ernie gave her a cocked brow, waggling it a bit. "Well," He muttered, clearing his throat, "Then shall I walk with you up to the hospital wing?"

Pansy gave him a stone cold glare, pulling her wand from her inner pocket and raising it to her head. "No need McMillan. I'm perfectly capable of healing this on my own." She scoffed, turning away to a window so she could see her dull reflection. After she had muttered a few charms, the cut had healed and the blood had disappeared, Pansy stowed her wand back in her pocket. Could her night get any worse?

Turning around, Pansy saw Ernie fumbling with his robe hem, pulling a lose string incessantly. She rolled her eyes at him and began to walk away. Ernie jogged up beside her, grabbing her shoulder. "Hey, where are we going?"

Pansy stiffened when she felt his hand grab her shoulder from behind. She shrugged him away. "I told you not to touch me." She growled, throwing darts at him with her glare. "I'm going to patrol. What _your_ doing, I'm not sure."

"Slytherin's are such foul creatures."

Pansy only snorted at his comment and continued to walk. "That's right. Were too tough for the likes of _you_? So go find another little badger to play with. Slytherin's bite, or have you not heard?" Pansy snarled.

Ernie just laughed.

Pansy placed both her hands on her hips and frowned. "What's so funny McMillan?" demanded Pansy. Augh! She was already bored and sick of this kid! Why wasn't he going away? Pansy waited a bit longer, but he never answered. "I asked you a question."

"Let's just go." He muttered.

Giving in finally, after just narrowing her eyes at him, she followed the blonde haired boy down a corridor, keeping a close eye on every alcove they passed. Catching a lower year out would be a great way to blow off some of her steam. As time passed, the silence lingered around the castle, Pansy began to tap her fingers along her pale arms, crossed over her chest.

"I'm bored." Complained Pansy. She stopped walking and pulled an empty classroom door open, her wand held high above her head, as if she were shielding herself from a hex. A bright light shone around the dark room.

Nothing. Where was everyone?

A small sigh escaped the Slytherin's lips as she shut the door. She could just barely see Ernie ahead of her doing the same. A small smile spread over his face as he waltzed down the corridor to reach her.

"Wonderful night!"

Pansy just rose a dark brow at the boy. "Yes. Just peachy…" muttered Pansy, rather dryly. She quickly shoved her hands into her pocket's to keep the warmth from extracting her body. It was freezing in the lower levels of the castle at night.

Ernie chuckled, kicking his feet out, almost as if he were trying to dance, but failing miserably. Pansy had never known Ernie McMillan very well, and never cared too either. He was just another Hufflepuff, a group of student's that a high-class Slytherin, such as herself would not be faced to associate with. Hufflepuff's were almost Gryffindor's. Unlike the Gryffindor's, who were always trying to out do the Slytherin's at everything, Hufflepuff's were known for having almost no talent at all with magic. They weren't smart, cunning, brave, or even all that beautiful and handsome. They were closer to being labeled as "squibs", or as that wretched Dumbledore like to say, "Loyal".

Though, Pansy (Who would never admit it!) almost thought that Ernie was cute. In a childish way of course! With his fair skin, lightly splattered with a bit of a tan his straw colored hair and blue eyes, he was almost handsome. Though nowhere near as handsome as Draco or Blaise. But still, he was a Hufflepuff. That it's self just lowered his class.

Pansy sighed harshly and walked further down, rolling her eyes, and pulling the next door open. Once again she held her wand up to look about the dark classroom, though this time, she heard faint snickering and gasping from a far corner.

"Whose in here?" Demanded the dark haired Slytherin, poking her chest out a bit.

No sound.

"I asked whose in here! Show yourself. I am a prefect." Pride grew when she heard a faint sob. HA! They thought they could escape her! Pansy Parkinson- the Slytherin Princess and heiress the Parkinson fortune, being fouled by a bunch of dim-witted students.

Within moments, a light brunette girl and red haired boy had descended from classroom. Pansy felt the corners of her lip upturn into an evil smirk. "Well, well, well… If it isn't the great Weaslebee and Brown. What an interesting run in this is." Scoffed Pansy, her dark eyes sweeping over the couple. "Tell me, what would Boy Wonder and the Golden Girl think of this?"

"Shut it Parkinson." Retorted Ron Weasley, giving her a disgusted look. Gripping Lavender's hand tighter than before, causing her bronzy skin to turn pink.

Pansy smirked, evilly and smugly. "I dear say, and you're a prefect Weasley… Well, what will it be? Detention with Filch or write off's?"

Lavender gasped.

Ron however just let out a small chuckle. "You can't give me detention or write off's Parkinson." Boasted Ron, pointing to his prefect badge pinned on his hand-me-down robes.

"Oh yes I can Weasley-"

"What's going on over here Pansy?" Ernie asked, walking toward the door, interrupting her. His light blue eyes gazed over Lavender for a second, a small smile growing, and then moved over to Ron. "Oh, hello Ron. What are you doing out this late?"

Pansy's lips pressing into a thin line, her hands resting on her hips as she gave a reproachful look to the three. This was so like them. Here she was, trying to do her job, and they decide they want to have chitchat. Stupid Hufflepuff's and Gryffindor's. God! Why couldn't Malfoy have duties with Padma Patil? At least she had a brain for god sakes!

"Hey Ernie." Ron replied softly. "Just- Erm, helping Lavender with her Defense Against The Dark Arts homework." Lied Ron, blushing furiously. Lavender, beside him, shook her head in agreement.

_Hmm, some homework… Who would have guessed that Brown needed help learning how to snog? _Pansy told herself, snorting at Weasley. "Yes, they must be worn out by now. All that studying…" She dazed, more to herself than out loud, though all three had turned their eyes on her, watching her with slight interest.

Ernie cleared his throat slightly, giving Pansy a small cheerful smile. "Well, that's nice of you Ron, mate. Well, you better go head and get back up to your common room though. Prefect duties will be over soon." Pansy rolled her eyes. Leave it to the stupid Hufflepuff's to go and screw up her marvelous plan to punish them. Damn him. "Pansy and me were-"

"I don't believe that's any of Weasley's business McMillan." She warned suddenly. _What would Draco do if he found out how "Nice" I've been? Oh god…_ "Weasley, Brown, you have detention tomorrow at seven with Filch." She hissed. _Finally… _

"What?"

Pansy gave Ron a crooked smirk. "You heard me Weasley. As a prefect you should know that "Late night studying" is not permitted in the corridors." _HA!_

Watching from the corner of her eyes, she saw lavender give Ron a small pouting face, but Pansy closed them out and watched as Ernie muttered something to them both. Within moments both had departed up to the Gryffindor common room. Pansy let out a small vicious chuckle and began walking back toward the Dungeon.

"Hey! Wait Parkinson!" She heard McMillan shout from behind her. God she was getting annoyed with him. "Wait!"

She stopped walking and turned around to him. Her dark eyes narrowed pointedly. "What?"

"Well?" He mumbled sheepishly.

Pansy gave him a stern look. "Well what McMillan? I haven't got all night. Prefect rounds are over. And I'm tired. I wasn't even supposed to be here, but I let Malfoy once again push me around. So if you'll be so kind as to get to the point so I can go to bed-"

"Whoa! Slow down their Pansy!" Ernie chuckled, placing a hand on her shoulder. "No need to get all sassy about it. Ranting will get you nowhere." Joked the blue-eyed boy. Pansy merely growled breathlessly. "So why do you let him tell you what to do?"

Pansy shifted her weight and looked at the boy_. He's sort of cute. No! Bad Pansy. What are you thinking? _She gulped, looking down and realizing that he still had a hand on her shoulder. It was relatively warm too. "Wh- What. Who are you talking about," She paused and pulled away, "Mudblood?"

"Draco Malfoy." He replied, startled a bit. "Why do you let him tell you what to do?"

Pansy snorted. "I don't." She defended. "No body can tell me what to do."

"You just said so yourself that you let him tell you what to do." Ernie said. He lowered his eyes down to her feet, watching as she tapped them softly on the stone floor.

"Well I lied." She spat, smugly. Ernie rose a blond brow and smiled. She knew he didn't believe her. But there was no way she was going to let him get to her. "Stop smiling like that, it's annoying."

Ernie looked hurt once again. "Sorry…" muttered the boy. They stood in silence a bit longer, both just watching one another with no interest. "So tomorrow?" Ernie finally said softly.

"What about tomorrow?"

"Do you want to come to the library with me and study?"

The sudden memory of Weasley and Brown "studying" filled her mind. What kind of joke was this? Slytherin's and Hufflepuff's don't mix. God, how did this happen? "No. I'm busy." It wasn't a whole lie really. She was going to be busy, but not all day.

Ernie just muttered something under his breath and nodded. "Well then. Good night Pansy. Sleep well and good luck at the match."

"Right." God she couldn't wait to see her bed. _Thank god no one had been around witness that._ Pansy told herself. She quietly tip-toed down the stone stairs in the dungeon, until she heard a soft noise behind her. Like an animal instinct she made grab for her wand, holding it out before her, but with a small cry it flew from her fingers landing in an alcove near by. "What the-"

"Shush."

"What are you doing down here McMillan?" Pansy hissed, watching Ernie walk closer from the corner.

His fingers fiddled a bit by his side. "Don't call me that. My name is Ernie." He muttered, stepping up closer. His face was barely inches away. "I- I just wanted to tell you sorry."

A frown formed along Pansy's lips. "Is it necessary to stand so close?" She spat, taking a large step back. "What for?"

After muttering sorry a few to many times, more to himself, Ernie lifted his hand up to his hair, running his large hand threw the blond mess to moved forward once again. "For hurting you."

"I'm fine." She scoffed. As she took a step back, she could feel the stone against her back, scarping her pale skin. She suddenly became aware of the small amount of space between her and Ernie. And it was very little. "Wha- What are you doing?"

Ernie gave a small laugh, though not audible enough to escape his lips. "This." He stated and pressed his firm lips to hers.

Pansy was frozen on the spot, un able to move her arms to push him away or even move her legs and kick him square in the crotch. He had guts that was for sure. For a second, Pansy could feel nothing, but soon enough her legs turned to jelly and began to shake and she gained control of her body. Using as much force she could muster, she pushed hard in the chest. "Get away mudblood!" She hissed angrily. "What the hell are you doing?"

His lips quivered up and down as if he was trying to talk but could get no sound out.

Not even waiting any longer, she stormed away. She was just kissed by a mudblood-Hufflepuff!

She made a quick grab for her wand, having little trouble, but as she came up she could see his light blue eyes watching her. Both caught each other eyes, staring into the depths, searching for the unsaid words. There were none though once again. What was with this boy? Stomping into the common room, not caring who or what she awoke, Pansy made her way to the girls dormitory. Sleep. That's what she needed. This had to be a nightmare. _Oh, can't wait to tell Millie about this…

* * *

_

_**A/N:** Come on people… you know you want to hit that button… Flame me for all I care. This was a bad chapter anyways._

_-Update for Living in the Dark, I'm still working with my beta, both of us have been really busy, so it's being pushed aside a bit, but I plan on putting the first 5 chapters up VERY soon. I hope everyone can come back to read!_

_Thank you for the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! –wink wink-_

_-IsaBella_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Aww… I still don't own Harry Potter… But I do own Adeline and the plot!

* * *

_

**The Note**

_Chapter 3 _

"He actually _kissed_ you?" Millicent gasped while taking a bite from her toast. A small smirk started to form around her lips.

Pansy sighed. "Yes!" She hissed in an exasperated tone.

Daphne gave her a curious look. She twirled a lock of blonde hair around her fingers, dazing up at the enchanted ceiling. "So?"

"I think we should hex him." Adeline Perch spat, a mischievous grin plastered on her face. "What do you mean by 'so' Daph?"

Pansy adverted her gaze from her half eaten toast and watched the four girls sitting around her. Tracey and Daphne had their heads together, whispering amongst themselves quietly. Which made a chill run up and down her spine. Pansy knew that when you put those two together, you got trouble.

Daphne had to be the worst gossiper out of the entire Slytherin house- she even almost gave that Patil girl a run for her gallons. Though at times Daphne's discoveries can come quit useful for "blackmail". And Tracey Davis? It's a shame she wasted all her time re applying her lip-gloss, because she really did have a brain when it came to sneaky planes. It must be a Slytherin thing.

"What are you two up too?" Pansy hissed, picking at her toast cruelly. "I know it has something to do with that bloody Hufflepuff."

"If I where you Pansy, I would hid." Catherine Parquet whispered somewhere beside her, over her book. Pansy merely rolled her eyes and ignored her.

She had never really liked the girl much. Catherine was the only Slytherin that spent time in the library for leisure time. A waste of time! Who in their right mind would want to spend time surrounded by mounds of books? Slytherin's weren't suppose to go in there unless forced. She was also very open- to open for her own good! Pansy had always wondered why she was placed in Slytherin and not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff.

"Hey Pans," Daphne suddenly spoke, as she and Tracey pulled there heads apart. Pansy looked up at the blonde with small sigh escaping her lips. "We have a plan…"

"I hope it's not another matchmaker… Your last one went straight to hell." Millicent shot.

Five pair of eyes shot up to the large girl, two being quit angry, and the other's all curious. "What do mean by that Bulstrode? If I remember correctly-" Daphne started, but was cut off by Adeline.

"Millicent wasn't it you who suggested that we set up Crabbe with you?" Adeline scoffed, using her wand to curl her eyelashes.

Millicent looked away from the group. Pansy noticed her dark eyes straying down the table toward a large set boy seated beside Draco. Her stomach churned when her own eyes danced over the blonde. _God he looked nice in his Quidditch robes…_

"Right Pansy?" Adeline spoke, pulling Pansy from her sudden daydream.

"What?" She muttered, noticing Millicent's face had grown dark scarlet all the way from her collarbone to her hairline.

Adeline rolled her eyes.

Daphne cleared her throat suddenly, breaking the tension that had grown. "Well, since Pansy had her eyes glued to Malfoy, I'll just take the job." She announced. "And Tracey can help me."

Tracey gave a small giggle. God it was repulsive. Pansy shuddered.

Sighing, she sat up a bit straighter to watch Draco from the corner of her eye rise from the table, Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind him, and soon enough Blaise. "What job? What are you talking about?"

Tracey smirked. "You'll find out tonight." She hissed.

Pansy narrowed her eyes to the girl. When were they ever going to grow up and stop with the childish games? Pushing her hair behind her ears, Pansy felt a cold finger grasp the back of her neck. Not tightly, but barely even holding. "What the-"

"I want to talk to you." Draco whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin, sending shivers down her spin. His hand began to fall down toward her shoulder and over her arms.

Daphne, Tracey, Adeline, and Millicent all looked over at the scene, all smirking smugly as his hands slid to her waist, almost pulling her back into his chest. "Fine. I'm here. What do you want?" She hissed, pulling away. Being so close to him caused her breath to go slightly ridged, her muscles tightened, and her throat dry.

"Alone Parkinson."

"I'm eating." She muttered a bit more confidently than before. She held up her toast beside him and waved a bit.

Adeline sniggered beside her. Millicent however just stood up from the long table and sighed. "Come on," She muttered to others. Daphne and Tracey both gave each other curious looks, almost as if they were trying to decide if they wanted to go or not. "Either you follow me Davis, or I tell Nott about that Ravenclaw you were with." She threatened.

Tracey's face drained of color. "What are you talking about Bulstrode?" She asked to quickly in a harsh tone.

"Don't worry, I promise not to tell Nott about your sexual-" Millicent started, but was cut off by Tracey.

Her face had darkened a few shades. "You're a liar."

"Well, this is quit a show Parkinson…" Draco muttered, pulling away slightly to watch the two. Pansy just sighed and frowned.

Why did her friends always insist on fighting?

"Am I?" Millicent snarled. "I'm pretty sure Adeline saw you as well. Isn't that right?" Millicent tilted her head over to the brunette beside Pansy.

Adeline shifted in her seat. "Don't get me involved with this Bulstrode." She snapped.

"So you were sneaking around as well, were you Perch?" Tracey snapped, flipping her ginger hair over her shoulders in a snotty manor. Adeline just growled in frustration. "So if you saw with someone 'Ravenclaw', then who was it?" She demanded.

Millicent piped up first. "I believe it Urquhart's cousin? What's his name…" Millicent tapped her bottom lips, smirking slightly. ("Will you two give it a rest. Your giving me a headache, and we haven't even finished with breakfast or made it to the match!" Daphne hissed.) "Oh yes, of course! Ashton Barkley!"

Tracey snapped upright, her face glowing with anger. "You bitch."

"I'd rather be a bitch than a whore. And Ashton Barkley of all the damn Ravenclaw's. Merlin Davis, he's not even hot."

"He would be if he fixed his teeth!" Adeline cut in, giggling slightly. Millicent narrowed her eyes at her frowning. "Well, even that wouldn't make him hot. Stupid halfblood." She muttered, blushing a dark red to cover up her outburst. She did not want to land having to sit on her own at the match.

Tracey snorted. "Aren't you a halfblood Perch? I'm certain squibs-"

"Shut up!"

Daphne growled in frustration. "Will you three calm down? Everyone's watching use." She snarled in a agitated tone. "Nobody cares if you cheated on Nott with a halfblood anyways."

Bad move for Daph…

"Really?" Adeline asked in a sing-song voice, raising her brows and pushing her plate away. "And I suppose you little "visits" to the greenhouse every night are really just study sessions. Have you ever told-"

Daphne flushed pink. "I- I don't know what your taking about Adeline."

Adeline laughed harshly. "Oh come on Greengrass. We all know after you and Flint were over, you couldn't wait to dig your claws into anyone who crossed your path."

Pansy couldn't take it any longer. Cursing under her breath, she rose from her seat, throwing what was left of her toast down unto her plate and grabbed Draco's shoulder. "Come on." She muttered.

Draco stood still for a second, his silver hued eyes locked on the catfight daring to erupt any second. ("Draco!" Pansy snapped.) He gave a small groan and nodded, winking toward the other four girls, and followed pansy out of the Great hall.

"So?"

"So what?"

Pansy growled. "What did you want?" She hissed in a repressed tone.

"Oh that," he muttered, following her down the corridor. "McMillan…"

_Crap! How did he find out? _Pansy swallowed a large amount of air and sighed. _Daphne Greengrass…_ "What are you talking about Malfoy?"

Smirking, Draco brought his hand up to her shoulder, messaging it slightly. "Kissing a Hufflepuff… And here I thought you were fancying Zabini."

"I'm not fancying anyone Malfoy. That was not my choice to kiss that mudblood. He corned me." She defended, crossing her arms over her chest. "Besides why would you care?"

A small smirked formed along his rosy lips. "Haven't I already told you Pansy? Everything you do is my business and concern." He whispered hushed. Their eyes narrowed, daring one to look away. Pansy tired her best not to blink, but was unsuccessful. "So what color are you knickers today?"

The color in her face drained. She had forgotten about that whole incident. How could she had even forgotten about that? "Bastard." She hissed, quickening her pace, and pushing the large doors open to exit the school.

Pansy heard Draco give a harsh chuckle, quickening his pace to reach up to her. She couldn't believe him. _How dare he really bring that up. I'm going to make him pay for that. I swear, even if it means taking drastic measures._ Pansy bit her lower lip.

"I'm going to take a guess," He chimed. Pansy threw her head back furiously, her furred together in a straight line. He took a small step closer, his hands resting on her shoulder, his thumbs drawing circles, his lips closer to her ear, breath hitching and ridged, tickling and sending chill-bumps down Pansy's spin. "How about _pink_? According to Blaise you have a lovely set of frosted pink knickers and matching-"

"Mr. Malfoy!"

Both Draco and Pansy turned in unison to greet the intruder. Pansy was ready to punch Draco, and was quite grateful that Snape had just happened to show up. She gave a small breath, exhaling it into the damp atmosphere. Snape just stood with his pale face and dark, oily hair falling down past his chin. His black robes bellowing behind him as he took steps forward, striding up to the two. She could almost see anger flashing in Draco's eyes.

"We need to have a talk." Snape snarled to Draco.

Pansy just watched the two with grave interest. _Had Snape heard Draco's comment? Why is Draco so red? Surely it couldn't be because of what he said. He usually just smirks, but he's scowling…_ Pansy brought her hand up to her temple rubbing them slightly.

Draco flinched slightly. "No we don't. I'm busy Severus, if you can't see." He said sternly.

"Draco not here." Snape hissed sounding almost frightened.

_What the hell is going on?_ Pansy asked herself, scanning the tall blonde beside her. _Since when did Draco call Snape, Severus?_

"_Fine_." Draco spat back, turning back to Pansy. She could see his face smeared into an angry glare, though lifting a bit at the site of her. "I'll see you after the match. Be ready in time." He ordered in his usual sneer.

Pansy nodded and watched as Draco swept past Snape up to the castle. Something fishy was going on.

_What are you up too Draco?

* * *

**A/N:** __Reveiw, please? I like to hear your feedback!_

_Xox- IsaBella_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything. Sadly... _

**The Note**

Chapter 4

Later that afternoon, Pansy ventured away to the girl's dormitory along with her roommates to dress for the match. Her dark eyes scanned over the dark, stonewalls and green-velvet eight, four-poster beds perched in two lines against the walls. Pansy's was the middle bed, placed right in front of the window. Unlike the boys dorm, which she had only been in a few times while with Blaise or Draco, they were up a level in the school. The boys dormitory was still in the deep of the dungeons.

Adeline, Millicent, Daphne, and Tracey were all on the same side of the room as Pansy, but Catharine and two other girls, whom Pansy had rarely associated with were across from there beds. Daphne liked to call it the bloodtraitor side.

Pansy's eyes adverted from the bed on the furthest wall, up to the two girls laying carelessly on there stomachs. Pansy hadn't said much more than "Move it" to either of them. She rarely even saw them outside of the dormitory's.

Hayden Bell, the cousin of Gryffindor Katie Bell, and Maggie Smiptet. They were what Gryffindor's would call 'Slytherin Sluts'. Maggie was the worst of them both. Pansy had seen her countless times crawling her way to Draco. Luckily he wouldn't put one finger on her, much less his tongue down her throat. And Hayden was too busy working her way threw the Ravenclaw's.

Pansy dressed quietly, buttoning her white blouse hastily. Even though it was a Saturday, Pansy still dressed into her school robes and tie. She had to show some pride for her team, now didn't she? Though, Daphne and Tracey had decided to wear their own robes instead.

"Ohmigod, I have got to get one of those..." Adeline drawled suddenly over a _Teen Witch Weekly_ resting on her pillow.

"Get what?" Tracey asked.

"One of these new Pigmy Puff's!"

Adeline flipped the magazine up to show Tracey the picture of a small round pink and white fur-ball that reassembled a midget ferret, though much more fuzzier and pink-er. Pansy found it odd how only half an hour ago Tracey and Adeline were fighting and now they were both acting like best friends once again.

Pansy snorted.

"What's so funny Pansy?" Daphne asked pulling her blonde waves into a ponytail and fastening it with a large clip.

Pansy shrugged. "Do you know what that looks like?" She asked in a syrupy tone, smirking broadly.

Every shook their heads in unison. Even Millicent was stumped.

Pansy chuckled once again and walked over to a mirror and began to brush her ebony locks past her shoulders. "Draco."

"Huh?"

"What? It doesn't look like Draco... Pansy are you okay? Ohmigod! Should we go get Madam Pompfrey?" Adeline suggested, still baffled.

"I bet that mudblood got to her. Maybe he had some kind of disease..." Tracey taunted.

Millicent rolled her eyes and Daphne just chuckled. "Puh-lease Trace!"

"Well he could have... You never know with them..." Tracey stood up from her bed and walked over to Pansy. "Do you feel ill?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." She retorted, waltzing over to Adeline's bed and snatching the magazine from her hands. "Look? It's a midget ferret."

"_Sooo...?_"

Just as Pansy went to open her mouth, Tracey gave a familiar giggle. "OH! I get it! Duh..."

"Get what? I'm still confused... Tracey you weren't kissed by a mudblood were you?" Daphne asked harshly, her face tinting pink with anger.

"_Augh! _Of course not! Like I'd let one come with in ten yards of me!" Tracey snapped, fluffing her hair up. "Don't you remember when Professor Moody turned Draco in a ferret?"

Ah, now the bells are ringing. God where they slow...

"Ooh!"

"Speaking of Draco," Adeline rose from her bed and walked over to the other's. Millicent watched her closely. "What did Draco want from you earlier?" A small smirk rose to the girls lips.

"Nothing." She snapped. "Someone," her eyes focused in one Daphne, who instantly looked away. "Told him about the stupid incident last night..."

"_And_?" Tracey urged on.

"And what?"

"What did he say?" Adeline pressed on. "Ohmigod! Is he, like, going to-"

"Oh please. Draco could care less if anyone kissed me. Besides, Snape interrupted us, so he didn't get to finish what he was saying. It's not like I really care what he thinks anyways." She shrugged.

Millicent snorted. "Yeah right." She spat. "Everyone with two eyes knows that you and Draco fancy each other." She added, pursing her lips together and narrowing her eyes. "Right?"

Muttering filled the room. Pansy felt her face heat up our of anger. "I do not. Me and Draco are strictly friends. I do what he's says and he does what I say." _Right?_

"Whatever."

Every sighed.

Pansy growled under her breath as she bent down to pull her black ballet flats on over her feet. She didn't like him. That would just be so... Wrong! And Draco like her? Yeah, right! Okay, so maybe she did like him a little bit. But not enough to have any, no. Eww. Pansy was going to die a virgin.

Minutes later, Pansy, followed by the Adeline, Daphne, and Tracey had made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. Millicent had once again wondered off to find Crabbe and wish him good-luck.

Gross.

Perhaps they were made for each other? Millicent wasn't a beautiful girl and Crabbe was no where near being handsome. Sound like a great match?

Pansy and Daphne both pushed first years out of the way so they could have better seats up front. Tracey tailed behind them, clutching her wand tightly in her hand incase one decided that they wanted to play a quick game.

"What do you think the score be?" Daphne asked as Blaise sat down beside her. "Honestly, this is such a waist of time. The weather is going to make my hair frizzy!"

Blaise shook his head. "Who cares. And your hair will be fine." He muttered, twirling a long stand of blond coils around two of his fingers and letting it go, watching it fall gently back on her shoulder.

Pansy ignored them and dug into her satchel for a quill and parchment, and began to write sloppily over the paper, stuffing it back into her bag. Once she had secured her bag, the sounds of Luna Lovegood's voice filled the stadium.

"What were you writing?" Blaise asked softly, placing his hand on her shoulder. "Anything about me?"

Pansy shoved his hand away and smirked. "Don't you wish... Just a note to myself. Nothing that really matter's to _you_."

"Fine." Blaise snapped in a girly manor. He quickly pulled away and folded his hands across his chest.

Rolling her eyes, Pansy just turned her attention to the Ravenclaw Quidditch team as they flew out one by one, Luna Lovegood each of their names in a high pitch tone. "Stop being gay Zabini." She snapped at him, as he began to examine his nails on his right hand.

Moments later, he rose from the bench and sulked his way over to Theodore Nott and Neil DaLuc at the further end of the stadium. Pansy knew full and well that Blaise was the biggest male-slut. Only open to woman.

"_Annnd Cho Chang!_" Clapping erupted, along with hisses from the Slytherin side. Pansy merely scowled. "_And now witches and wizards, I bring you the Slytherin team!_" The Slytherin's screamed and cheered as one by one, each team member made their way out to the field, flying high above them.

"_GO URQUHART!_" Tracey screamed at the top of her lungs as the seventh year Slytherin flew by, circling around the Ravenclaw team. Her face flushed deeply from screaming. "_BEAT THOSE RAVENS BABY!_"

Pansy couldn't help but snort, which she soon turned into a hacking cough to cover it up. Tracey glared at her for a moment, but turned her attention when Draco's name was called. The stadium's shook from the amount of jumping up and down the first threw forth year students. Even students from other house's cheered him on. Pansy felt anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

Draco looked so relaxed and professionals on his broom, his green and black robes bellowing beneath him, and his white-blond hair tousling around his pale face. Pansy felt her face flush when he stopped close by, winking at her with his icy-silver eyes. _That had to be my imagination... I'm seriously losing it now_. Pansy told herself repeatedly.

"Parkinson?" A voice asked behind her.

Pansy turned in her seat, frowning at whoever had just broke her train of thoughts. "What do you want, McMillan?"

"Augh, go away mudblood!" Daphne scooted away as far she could, almost knocking Tracey and a few other students off the bench. "What happened? Did the little badger's get sick and ditch you? Maybe we should send them a card and congratulate them." Adeline and Tracey both sniggered beside her, beaming with excitement.

Ernie's face tinted pink. "I just wanted to let know that I was sorry about last night." He muttered, twitching his fingers by his side. "I-uh, well, I was just being a prick."

"To right you are." Pansy snapped. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a game to watch. Excuse me."

"Uh-huh. Okay. Well, then good luck Pansy. I'm rooting for you." He stuttered and turned away.

Pansy's lip curled in disgust as he waved and headed back over to the rest of the Hufflepuff's. _That was just humiliating! Thank god he didn't try to kiss me again though_. "Stupid boy." she muttered under her breath.

"Wow. He really likes you..." Tracey gawked. "Did you see the way he was looking at you?"

Daphne shuddered. "Augh. That kid has issues!"

He was kind of cute, all wrapped up in his scarf... Pansy sucked in the corner of her bottom lip, chewing it between her teeth.

"I mean, honestly. Who does he think he is? Coming over here like that?" Daphne complained.

"I'm rooting for you..." Tracey mocked. "Honestly, who says that?"

Pansy shifted. _He's not that bad of a kisser either..._

"Ohmigod! He was like, totally trying to look down your shirt Pans!" Adeline added, pulling her robes around her tighter.

"Uh-huh..." Pansy mumbled. _I like his eyes..._

"Eww! Can you believe him? Trace, we have to do something about him!"

Tracey nodded vigorously and glanced over at Pansy. "Ah, Pansy? Are you okay?"

I wonder what his hair would feel like if I ran my finger's threw it?

"Pansy?"

Soft... Maybe silky... Or thick and tangled...

"Pansy? Ohmigod! Is she okay?" Adeline waved her hand in front of Pansy's face several times. "Did he hex her?"

"Maybe she's just in shock?" Tracey added. "Look, just slap her."

His skin is so soft. Almost like Draco's, only not as perfect...

"What? I'm not slapping her! Are you insane?" Adeline screeched. "You slap her!"

Tracey snorted. "Yeah right! Daphne you do it!"

"I just did my nails!" She whined, holding up her hand, showing them her well groomed fingers.

Tracey growled in frustration. "Fine..."

WHAM!

Pansy was back to reality. "Owe! What the hell was that for?" She hissed, her hand messaging her cheek softly.

"You went all, like, coo-coo on us." Adeline scoffed.

"M'Kay..." Pansy muttered to herself, turning her attention back to game. _I have to be going insane. What in the world is wrong me? Yuck! McMillan... I must not have gotten enough sleep last night. Yes, that has to be it. I'll just make sure I sleep in tomorrow._

"And it's Ravenclaw 20, Slytherin 40. Slytherin in the lead and the quaffle... Ouch, that wasn't very nice... Wait! I think Malfoy, the Slytherin Seeker, has spotted the snitch!" Luna roared. Screaming erupted once again as Draco dipped down, Chang falling close by. _"Yup, he's defiantly seen it!"_

Luna roared. Screaming erupted once again as Draco dipped down, Chang falling close by. 

"OOH! GO DRACO!" Daphne screamed, jumping up and down clapping. "GET IT! GET IT FOR PANSY!"

"WHAT THE HELL GREENGRASS?" Pansy screamed at Daphne, bouncing up as well. "GET THAT BLOODY SNITCH MALFOY OR I SWEAR I'LL HEX YOU!" Pansy cupped her hand around her mouth screaming till her throat felt dry and rusty.

"He's close... Almost. And Chang is on his tail. Slytherin with the quaffle. They shoot... They score! That leaves it 20-50! Annnnnnnnd MALFOY CAUGHT THE SNITCH! SLYTHERIN WINS! 200 to 20! That leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor in the lead!"

The screaming rang through out the stadium louder than ever. Pansy and Daphne had both made their way down to the field to greet the team. Tracey was already climbing all over Urquhart's broom.

A small smile crept up to the young girls lip when Draco mounted his broom. His silver hair was bellowing in the light breeze. Pansy watched him from a far as several girls grabbed him trying to hug him. Daphne smirked at him and patted his forearm lightly and leaning her head over to whisper something in his ear. Pansy longed to know what her words were, but she had a pretty good clue that it had something to do with her, because moments later, Draco gave a small chuckle and pushed his way through the crowd.

"Still going to hex me are you?" He asked Pansy, pulling his thick leather gloves off his hands.

Pansy shook her head. "Not today Mister Malfoy. But if you ever take that long trying to catch that bloody thing, I swear to god you'll get a good whiff of my favorite hex." She retorted, smirking crookedly to him. "Even I'm faster with that broom than you are."

"Really?" Pansy cocked her head to the side with a raised brow. "Then we might just have to have a good game of Quidditch later."

"Fine. But I'm not using one of the school brooms." She snapped, turning away to head back to find Daphne. Draco laughed harshly behind her. "Good game Malfoy."

* * *

**A/N:**_ I'm sooooo x a billon, sorry about this taking so long! My laptop went all crazy on me and I had to reset it, which meant all my work down the drain. sighs So I had to redo all this. I'm uber sad because it deleted my newest story that I've been working on for months. And I never did save to anything. So there goes all 12 of those chapters... Gar... And then I got grounded for talking back. Not a good idea kid-o's! But I'm back! WOO! _

I hope you guys liked this chapter. My last few have been much different than I normally write. I just wanted to make the student's more... Teenage and human like. I was sooooo sick of the too grown up and just not like a normal teenager, character's. I don't know, it might be just me, but I always find that in most fic's the author's don't make enough teenage moment's and the student's grow up to fast. So I decided that I was going to change that. laughs For those of you who are curious, yes, this does have a plot. But I'm taking me sweet time. Actually, It has a plot for up to three parts, but I don't know if I'm going to follow through them all, because I'm pretty tied down right now with two plays, in two different cities, with main roles.

Anyways, if you have questions, comments, or suggestions, you know what that little button at the bottom is for! Don't worry I don't bite! I LOVE feedback! Good or bad! Please review!

--IsaBella


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**_Dang it...I still don't own this... sighs _

**The Note**

Chapter 5

* * *

As the afternoon passed, Pansy spent most of which outside with Adeline, talking aimlessly about the match. But the sun soon began to grow cold in the autumn breeze and goose-bumps rose upon the young girls porcelain skin. Both decided to gather their things and head back inside for dinner with the rest of their classmates.

"So, your going with Draco tonight?" Adeline asked, as the two waltzed into the Great Hall.

Pansy bit down on her lower lip and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Why do you sounds so... Like, pathetic?" She asked, though not waiting for an answer. "Most girls would do anything to be in your place."

"Hey Pansy, mail just arrived, this is for you." Daphne said, handing the parcel with a letter attached to it, over. "Your owl almost killed me."

"Well, that's to bad it didn't get to finish the job." Pansy snapped while brushing her dark hair over the shoulder.

Daphne darkened slightly, the color clashing with her sandy-blonde locks. "Oh puh-lease! You'll thank me later."

"What for? Please tell me you haven't really decided on playing match-maker?"

Daphne's lips curled into an elegant smile. "Now, what would make you think such a thing?"

"Because I know you Daph. I know how that brain of yours works. And I'm here to tell you, don't even mess around." Pansy snapped, ripping open the parchment to read it's content.

Dear Pansy,

I hope your studies are going well. Your father and I just arrived back from Vincent, Italy. It was a lovely trip. You would have loved some of the shops we went to. I've never seen such fine silk. I made sure to pick out a nice robe for you of course. I hope you got my parcel okay. Heaven knows that with the new "tight security" you might never get it in one peace. Your grandmother sent it home for you, so I thought I would go ahead and give it to you now. According to a very resourceful friend, I learned that Mister Malfoy has asked you to accompany him to another social event. Perhaps you could wear the gift. I'm so glad to see that the two of your are getting along so well. Narcissa and I would just love to see you two get together. Wouldn't that be lovely? The Malfoy and Parkinson family finally united? What a lovely wedding it would be. We'd have to use a charm on the chapel to fit all the guest!

I really must stop straying from the topic, but I have some really great new's for you, dear Pansy. I wish I could tell you in person, it would be the only proper thing to do, but due to the circumstance I can't. Your father and I are so excited to let you know that I'm expecting! Just think, when you come back from school, your going to have a new sibling! Well, I must go now my flower. The house elves are starting to go hectic with the new's- Trying to decorate the new room. Have a good term! I shall see you soon at Christmas.

Sincerely,

R. Parkinson

Pansy felt like fainting right then and there. If it wasn't for the cold hand on her arm, she might have thought she lost all her sense's. Her mother was having another child? This was absurd! Insane! Pansy was suppose to be an only child! She was suppose to gain all her families respect and gold! She was not about to share it!

Pansy swallowed a large breath and moaned as cold sweat formed above her eyebrow. She needed to see Madam Pompfrey for real this time.

"Pansy? Are you okay?" Daphne asked, removing her hand from Pansy's arm. "Your ghostly white... What did your letter say?"

"Will you shut up already! Your giving me a damn headache!" She snapped. "I need to lie down."

Adeline tilted her head with a small frown. "Pansy you don't look well at all. Are you sure you wouldn't like one of use to come with you?"

"I said, I'm _fine_!"

Pansy didn't even take another look at the three as she rose from the table, just as Dumbledore began to give his nightly speech about being on caution for death eater's or anything suspicious, and to congratulate the Slytherin's for their wonderus win. Pansy could care less any ways. Everyone knew that Dumbledore could give a crap about Slytherin's, and even less about them winning. Most Slytherin's just ignored his usual speech and sniggered at him.

As Pansy made her way into the Dungeon's, the mail still clamped tightly in her small hands, she gave a small sigh. Her feet shuffling below her, guiding her into the Dungeon's deepest halls, past the unused classrooms and the Potion's classroom, and further down past Snape's office, to the blank wall. Unlike the other house's, Slytherin's didn't have a portrait or a statue to allow them entrance into there common rooms. They merely had a blank wall. Pansy on many occasion's had gotten lost looking for it in her first year.

"Doxy-bomb." She slurred. Moments later a door had appeared, allowing the young girl to follow threw into the dark, dry common room.

She went as far as she felt her feet would take, collapsing on the nearest couch with a faint sigh. Her dark eyes closed, shutting the world around out. Her fingers dropped the box, masking it in dust from the unclean hearthrugs near by, as it rolled. Small clinging movement sounded from the inside and Pansy decided to ignore it. She wanted to rest. She _needed _to rest.

Time passed slowly, Pansy's eyes became heavier and thicker. Urging her onward to sleep. She fidgeted slightly, tossing and turning repeatedly. Her head clouded with thought's she shouldn't have been thinking. Her fist clamped slightly by her side, dry sweat pouring down her temples. At that precise moment, she hated her body more than anything. Once she wiped the sweat away, her hair tickled her neck and she had to brush it off. Then her legs cramped up and she had reposition them. Then the couch springs dug into her bony hips. It was no use. She was never going to get comfortable.

Sighing to herself, she shifted around once again, her head digging into the depths of a cushion. She wanted to scream and throw a hex at her parents for producing something else. Something, someone who might turn out to be better than her? What if it was a boy? Then her precious dreams of caring the Parkinson legacy might be crushed for good. She would have to give it up to someone almost seventeen years younger than her. All her work she put into life for that title_... Gone._

"You look like shit."

Pansy's eyes blinked open several times, adjusting to the small glow the fire had provided. She didn't need to look up at who it was that had interrupted her. She knew that voice better than almost any voice on the planet. Slowly, she adverted her eyes up to the tall, willowy looking boy before her.

"Thanks Draco. That really make's me feel better." She snapped. "I always knew you were good for something."

Draco smirked. "What crawled up your knickers?" He asked as he sat down into the couch.

"Nothing." She snapped. "Why is it, that the only thing you ever talk to me about is my knickers?"

Draco chuckled. "Maybe their the only good thing about you, aren't they?"

"Bastard." She snapped, sitting up and folding her legs together. "Why aren't you at dinner?"

Draco leaned closer to her, his hand reaching up to coil a lock of ebony hair around his fingers. "It's almost over and I had business to attend to. Besides we can feast out tonight. I sent Crabbe and Goyle to gather food and drinks from the kitchen." He dropped the hair, tucking it behind her ear. "We all know they can't go more than 15 minutes without a hearty food-boner."

A small laugh escaped Pansy's lips. This was a moment she wouldn't forget. Just her and Draco- talking, joking, and laughing. She missed these moments. They were so rare now. The whole year, which had only been two months, he had spent more time with his cronies than ever.

Another sigh filled the room.

"What are you so uptight about?" He demanded. His silver eyes narrowed at her for a brief moment and then swept over to the door as students began to file in one by one. Before pansy could answer his question he spoke, "You should go ahead and get ready. I don't want to wait all night for you to brush your hair. Which I will remind you, is looking untamed. I don't want to be seen with someone who resembles Granger."

"Your a cow Malfoy." she muttered, rising from the couch.

"Really? I always thought I was a ferret. A very sexy ferret." He retorted.

Pansy ignored him, and headed for the girls dormitory. Her head was still slightly clouded, but no longer felt quit as bad as before. A few drops of pepper-up would fix it in no time. That was something she kept in her private stash.

As soon as she entered the dormitory, she heard soft rustling coming from the closet's. Daphne and Tracey were both doubled-over, digging threw an assortment of robes, shoes, knee-highs, skirts, tie's, and old pieces of wasted parchment. Both jerked up with a start when Pansy jerked her hinges away from her bed.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing?" She demanded, her voice lowered into a harsh tone.

Tracey popped her fingers. "Looking for something to wear. Duh." She snapped. "Where have you been? Adeline's out looking for you right now."

"I was resting on the couch and talking to Draco. Though, I don't find that any of your concern."

"Whatever." Tracey shrugged. "Daph, have you seen my other mary-jane?" She asked, picking up a black shoe with one hand and digging around the large pile with her other.

Daphne came up for what seemed like air she gasped so loud. "Uh... Nope."

Pansy rolled her eyes and pulled the drawer of her bedside table open, revealing a clutter of quills, parchment, chocolates, a journal and a black box, which she pulled out hastily. Inside was a large set of colorful vials, each filled with potions her mother found important for her to keep just for safety. She pulled the purple vial out, pulling the wax off, and drinking the last of it's content with a large gulp. The taste was bitter, salty, and spicy. It burnt her throat, leaving a strange peppery after taste that made her grimace.

"Ohmigod! There you are!" Adeline snapped as she entered the dormitory, dressed in a short purple robe. "I have, like, been looking everywhere for you! Draco was looking for you earlier." Adeline moved around Pansy's bed and sat down with a dramatic sigh.

Pansy stashed her potions back away and moved down to her trunk, pulling out a dark green robe. "I know." she defended. "I already talked to him."

Holding the robe up she examined the style, not really caring what she wore, her mood was bitter enough that she wouldn't mind just wearing her school robes. Sighing, she pulled out a white robe and examined it too. Choices. God how she hated them.

"Which one?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Green." Said Tracey.

"White." Said Adeline.

"Green. It'll compliment you fair skin." Daphne pointed out, who was dressed in a black robe.

Pansy sighed. "Why should I even care...? This is just another midnight party." She muttered. "Green it is."

As Pansy dressed, she listened to Daphne and Adeline argue over which color would look better, Tracey who was strangely quiet, stayed out of the fight for once. Tracey was usually right in the middle of the battlefields, but for once, she had no interest, and neither did Pansy. Both stayed to themselves, brushing their hair.

"White would look better. It would make her hair darker." Adeline defended.

Daphne growled and rolled her eyes. "It would make her look like a ghost!"

"Would not! Green would make her look like moss!"

"Green would bring out her eyes!" Daphne retorted. "Everyone knows that Snow White doesn't wear white."

"Oh, well then what would Pansy's wear to her wedding? And who the hell is Snow White?"

Okay, now their fight was just growing annoying. "Will you too give it a rest. They both would look good. But I'm sticking to green."

"Fine." Adeline hissed, stalking out of the room to join to party.

"Why are you so quiet Tracey?" Daphne asked, applying a large amount of lip-gloss to her lips.

Tracey just shrugged. "Tired."

Pansy sighed to herself as she finished pulling her shoes on. Her eyes adverted to the clock perched on the wall, where Hayden and Maggie had been leaning against talking. It had only been twenty minutes.

"I'm going. See you later." Pansy muttered.

As she made her way back down into the common room, she could hear music and laughter float threw the air in melodic harmony. The room had been lighted up by the torches, the walls enchanted with green, black, silver, and lilac streamers. Pansy found herself in awe for several moments at the sight. It wasn't until she felt a familiar ting on the back of her neck that she broke from her daze.

Draco was standing almost four feet away, a lazy smirk pressed to his lips, his silver eyes catching hers. Pansy smirked back to him, watching the lower year girls flaunt themselves over him. Knowing that it would be rude to just whisk him away, even though she wanted to, she waited him to come to her, which didn't take long.

"You look nice." He purred, handing her a bottle of warm butterbeer and pressing a gentle kiss to her cheekbone.

Pansy accepted the drink, sipping it slowly before she spoke. "Thanks." She mumbled.

For the next twenty minutes, Pansy spent her time surrounded by the lower year girls as they asked Draco countless questions about Quidditch. Pansy knew for a fact that not a single one gave a crap about some fancy trick he could do. They just wanted to be able to tell everyone that they had talked to the Slytherin Prince.

Pansy yawned from the lack of excitement. She watched as Daphne and Theodore danced in a light rhythm to the Weird Sister Music blasting. Blaise was surrounded by a small group of seventh year's, taking a turn with them each and Tracey was clawing her way to Urquhart, giggling and slipping her ginger hair repeatedly over her shoulder. Further down the common room, Millicent with Crabbe and Goyle, laughing and chowing down on Chocolate frogs. Adeline was sitting between Neil and Vaisley, talking softly, her hands moving around in graceful gestures, though neither of them were listening to her, that much Pansy could tell.

Turing her attention back to Draco, she gave him a small tug at the sleeve of his robe. "I'm going to dance."

"Not without me I hope?" He smirked.

Pansy dropped her gaze and scowled. "I was beginning to think you'd rather be here with one of them," She growled and tilted her over to the small group of giggling girls.

Draco grabbed her hand, muttering something under his breath to them and lead Pansy out to the middle of the floor where everyone else was. His had captured her small fist, which strangely fit like a missing peace of an unsolved puzzle. She could feel eyes watching them. Her heart pounded in a rapid harmony, matching the beat of the current Weird Sister song playing. It was one of which Pansy recognized well enough to carry some tempo.

When Draco dropped her hand, replacing his hand's on her waist, it was only then that she realized how long it had been since she and Draco had danced together. Normally he would complain about how terrible the music was. How unoriginal the whole concept of a ball or one of his mother's famous dinner parties were. Normally he would rather just talk. His topics? himself, Quidditch, Harry Potter, the Weasley's, himself, his father, the Minister of Magic, politics, mudbloods, himself, muggle's, and at some point in time he would bring up something about Hogwarts.

Pansy had grown to listen to Draco rant and rave about Dumbledore and Potter. Though, most of their conversations had something to do with himself. She didn't remember once talking about herself or her family, with the exception of when they were younger and she would tell him she was going to be a rich heiress and wife one day. Draco insisted that she was going to wind up living in some dingy flat above her parents. That was about as close to talking about herself as they came.

As the music changed to a faster song, she could sense Draco becoming uncomfortable. A small smirk pressed her lips, the corner's upturning into a rare smile.

"What's wrong Mister Malfoy? Can't dance?" She furred her brow's together slightly, raising it up for a stronger sarcastic effect.

Draco's face quickly twisted into a sneer. "What are you talking about? All Malfoy's can dance. I just chose not too." He snapped.

Pansy laughed, looking down to watch his feet. The were hardly moving, no where near what one might call dancing. It suddenly dawned on her how stupid he looked just standing their, slightly bobbing his head and flapping his arms around like a wild chicken. What a great comparison. For the first time, Pansy laughed at him. Astonishment and rage filled Draco's face slowly. He was becoming more and more agitated with every note.

"You have to be kidding me..." Pansy mumbled to herself. Draco narrowed his eyes at her with a soft glare. As his mouth opened to retort, Pansy lifted her finger pressing it to his lips to quiet him. "You look like an idiot Malfoy. And you'd look like an even bigger one if you cause a scene, so if I were you I would clam down." She ranted in a low husky tone, though not as harsh as she was hoping it to sound.

Draco scowled. "No one's causing a scene." He replied threw gritted teeth. "Just stop laughing at me."

Pansy nodded. "Fine. Though I do owe you for last night."

"What did I do?"

"Because of you, my first kiss was stolen from a damn mudblood that I didn't even _want_." She hissed as the song changed once again, this time only to a much slower beat. "And now he pops up where ever I am. Honestly, he's worse than those stupid first years that follow Potter around!" She finished.

Draco smirked. "We'll just have to take care of that, then wont we?"

Slowly, his hands crept around her hips, tugging her closer to him. Her nose almost touching his cheek. She breathed in his warm scent- Pine and willow weed. It was rather intoxicatingly enchanting. Willow weed was extremely rare, though it's scent was powerful. She wanted to melt right their against him, but knew that she would look a fool if her legs gave out. She could always say she was just tired from dancing...

"So, MacMillan stole your first kiss, huh?" He asked, pulling away to look her in the face.

Pansy blushed slightly. "Well, sort of..." She knew she couldn't lie to him. He always saw right threw her, no matter how hard she tired. "My first- With... Not... My first real kiss..." her face grew dark in shades of pink.

Draco laughed.

"It's not funny Draco!" She hissed, pinching him on the arm.

He flinched slightly. "Yes it is." he got out between his laughs.

"No it isn't! I was saving that for someone else! And he stole it!" She cried. Several eyes turned to her.

Draco shook his head and pulled her closer once again, still laughing slightly. "Your causing a scene Pansy with your childish act's," he warned. Pansy gave a small squirm and sighed. "Are you finished yet?"

"Yes."

"Good." His voice had a hint of harshness to it.

He pulled her closer so they were almost chest to chest. One of his hand crept around her waist once again, his fingers lightly brushing down her spine in a slow, fluid motion. A whimper was stuck in her throat. Chills ran over her skin as she felt his head dip between the space of her neck and jaw. His breath was warm and tantalizing.

"Dra-"

He kissed her neck, showering her skin in several feathery butterfly kisses.

It had to be a dream now. There was no way that had just happened? He hadn't shown any affection toward her since their forth year, when he kissed her on the lips with a slight peck before she went to bed. He had never touched her the way he was right now- His hands rubbing the small of her back and his lips pressing firmly against her jaw. Fear gripped her stomach when she realized just how close his lips where to hers. She wanted to kiss him, she really did. But then she couldn't. She knew that she would just be doing what he wanted. Why did he always put her in these positions?

**A/N:** _Muhawahaha! I left you with another cliffy! Sorry.. I just couldn't resist... So what do you peeps think will happen? Will Pansy and Draco share a passionate kiss? Or will Pansy come to her senses and flee before a Malfoy's eyes? Hmmm.. Find out in Chapter 6! Dun, dun, dun! Which is already written, so hopefully I'll have it up soon! Though I'm going to wait a while just to reform and tweak my plot a wee bit! _

Thank you everyone so far for your lovely reviews and patience. Only a few more chapter's left on part one I believe- 4 or 5 maybe. No promises though. Also, I miss playing Harry a bit, so I decided to go ahead and bring the trio in. Nothing serious, but since this does take place in the sixth book, we have a lot of controversy going on, and it's going to get weirder. My plot might stray a bit from the book, but who honestly can follow threw that thing?

One thing I'd like to point out is the way people act around Pansy- I usually play her mother and father evil and foul, but in this, I do however, have a plot for them, so there's a reason for the way they are. The gigglett's (Gang of Slytherin girls as I call them.) do look up to Pansy as a superior. There is a reason behind it, which will be revealed later. And Draco and Pansy are not going to turn into a mushy-ewwy-gooey-love-bird couple, though they will have their moments. How can I resist some loven? I have a big plot twist up my sleeve, but I'm afraid you will have to wait till Part II for that. If you have a question about anything, you know how to ask! wink, wink

Please review and tell me what you think so far. Bella looooooves feedback!

--IsaBella


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**_ Once again, I do not own this. Only the plot and a few minor characters! _

**The Note**

_Chapter 6_

Night was starting to cover the grounds outside of Hogwarts. Three students, all dressed in muggle attire and a black cloak, paced the stone floor's. Their face's all contorted into grim expressions, hands swinging by their sides or roughly running threw their hair. Deeps sighs and pondering groans escaped their lips repeatedly.

Hermione gave a deep breath, exhaling the warm, moist air into the common room. Slowly she made her way over to the couch, collapsing with a heavy groan into it's depths. "Harry, are you sure?" She asked, breaking the silence that had warped the golden trio.

Harry Potter frowned at her. "I'm _positive_ Hermione." He moaned, pressed the word, hoping at last it would sink in. "Look, Malfoy is up to something. Why else would he have been at Borgin and Burkes?" Harry didn't wait for answer from either. "Malfoy asked him to hold something. Something being dangerous."

Hermione looked up at Harry with a scowl, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully. "Harry," Hermione started, pausing to find just the right words. "Not... _Everything_ that comes from _there... _Can be all _that _bad."

Moving away from the other two, Ron plopped himself down in the chair opposite Hermione had been sitting in. "Oh come off it, Hermione!"

"Oh honestly Ron. Look when I was in there I even happened to see a few things that I know aren't cursed or used for the dark arts. Maybe Malfoy was just," She stopped once again to think. "trying to provoke-"

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, his tone having gone up an octave. "Malfoy is up to something. I know it!" said Harry. "haven't you seen the way he's been acting? He missed the Gryffindor/Slytherin match! He's up to something!"

"Maybe he finally came to his scenes and realized that he was a great bloody git." Said Ron with a sly smirk. Hermione shot him a your-not-helping-the-situation look down her nose. "Well he bloody well is!"

"That's not the point Ronald!" She snapped, turning back toward Harry. "Look, there are thousand's of logical reason's why Malfoy was there and we already know Malfoy was sick. I saw him in the Hospital Wing when I went for my patrolling that night."

"I didn't see him..." Ron murmured, running his hand threw his red hair.

Hermione just nodded. "Yes, well, remember we had a... We had a fight remember? I thought Harry had used his Felix Felicis on you." Her face blushed slightly. "I started my rounds early."

"It doesn't matter." Snapped Harry. "That doesn't change that he's up to something. Look we have enough evidence against him: His father is a convicted Death eater and he was just put away in Azkaban. Maybe Voldimort want's Draco to take over. He even said it on the train!"

Hermione look at him thoughtfully before she finally sighed and spoke, "Harry, you were the only one who heard that..."

"So you think I made it up!" Barked Harry, his voice harsh and bitter. Hermione and Ron both looked at each other for backup. "So you think I would make this all up? You think I'm crazy just like everyone else don't you? You think I want this? Want the attention? Do you think I like having people stare at me? Gawking at me like I'm some kind of monster? You think I just made this up to have people fall on bended knee don't you?" Harry took a great gasp of air, his green eyes narrowed pointedly at the two.

Hermione looked like she was on the brink of crying. Ron however, was burning red, clashing with his hair, with anger. "Stop screaming. You know well enough we believe you."

"Do you? Do you know what I go threw? Do you know what it's like to lose everyone you care about? Do you know what it's like to grow up never knowing your parents, living a lie?"

"Har- Harry..." Whimpered Hermione. "Of course we believe you. We saw him too? We were there last year... No, we don't know what it's like to- to live like you Harry... But you can't torture yourself like this. Sirius wouldn't want it."

* * *

Standing there stock still- waiting for something to happen was killing Pansy inside and out. His lips stayed close to her jaw, making it look like he was merely whispering words in her ear. He was driving her insane. She had no patience to find out what would happen. His breath grew warmer upon her skin, setting a delicate fire.

Pansy's breath hitched in the back of her throat, to scared to even allow herself to exhale. It wasn't until she felt the warm skin move closer, now only sitting at the corner, that she let go of the breath she hardly new she was even holding. "What are you doing?" she asked icily, pulling away slightly but not enough to break apart their gentle connection.

He stood there, submissive in spot. "Don't speak," was all he said before his he finished the kiss.

It wasn't what like the kiss with MacMillan. His was so prominent and bitter. It had not life or sweetness, not at first. But Pansy would never know the real truth. She pulled away before he could even touch her arm and pull her closer. They broke apart before she could even move her hand to cup the side of his neck. She didn't even get to run her fingers threw the sandy blond hair that laid strangling his forehead. She was too busy pushed against the cold, stonewall, angry and scared of what was happening. She almost regretted not finishing that kiss.

But this kiss? Why was it so different? It was harsh and lustful, yet soft and feathery. The words floating in her head were unable to string together to describe it. It wasn't the same as the kiss from the night before. It was demanding, but not forceful. Almost like he, Draco Malfoy, the son of a prestigious pureblood family, was shy.

She stood trembling against his lean body, waiting for the world to disappear like she dreamed it would. One hand still resting gingerly on her hip and the other holding her hand as if they were still dancing. She had lost yet, another war. Why could she never stand up for herself?

The world never disappeared and she never fell down due to the lack of oxygen and trembling knee's. The kiss broke with in two measure's of the Weird Sister song, though it took their lips time to pull away. Neither moved, unsure what to do. What had happened or what was going to. They just stare at each other like always. Another one of their never-ending-dares.

She lost.

Pansy looked away, her eyes darting over the students giggling in the far corner. She had done it again; Gave into another contouring demand.

"So," He mustered out finally. He ran a hand threw his blonde hair, never once taking his eyes from the girl he had just kissed.

Pansy was mess, inside and out. Her mind was churning with thoughts that she had once, yes, dreamed of, but now? How strange it is for such a simple thing to be so elegant. Everyone of the girls in her dormitory knew that Pansy was crushing on Draco, at least up until her forth year. It was a simple school girl crush. She followed him everywhere he went and made sure no body, not even those ridiculous Gryffindor's touched her prize. She had given him so much of her time, all in the hopes that one day, he would beckon her to him. But now, they were both older, wiser if you could even possibly say. Draco was the type of Slytherin whom everyone assumed would be with a different girl at least every other night, snogging her senselessly in the greenhouse or Potions class room. Rarely had that happened. Pansy had caught him on a few occasions playing tonsil hockey with a girl, but she had never seen him kiss anyone the way he had just kissed her.

Like a small child, her lips curved into an elegant smirk, her dark eyes flashing like emeralds newly polished. Pansy could feel eyes boring into the back of her head as she tried to contain herself. "So," She replied, stupidly. She was to unsure of what to say. What word would describe her emotions. Perhaps in Slytherin, you may not love, but you could dream.

Draco and she had a slight tinge of pink forming around the crown of their foreheads and cheeks. "That Pansy, is a real kiss."

"Really? I would have never guessed." She retorted, her normal Slytherin attitude drifting back to it's place. "Really Draco, you shouldn't tease. It isn't nice."

"Tease?" buffed Draco, eyeing her with a glint in his eye. "I haven't a clue what you are talking about. Malfoy's never tease." He sneered, casually brushing the blonde tresses that had fallen in his eyes away.

Pansy gave a small snort. She knew he was right. He always was. She had learned that a Malfoy got what they wanted somehow, always, long ago. Before she was even able to play with her fake wand. Before when she and Draco were both a mere age of six. Young and naive.

Her mother had insisted that she take Draco up to playroom when the Malfoy's and a few other families had been invited over, for goodness knows why. She had never spoke to him before, but stood there, dressed in a soft pink dress, lace tickling her small legs and arms. Her mother always insisted that she be dressed in the up-most ridiculous dresses, to cover up her pug-nose. Pansy, being the rising heiress of a rather large amount of gold and estates, did as she was told, showing the young Draco up the stairs. He didn't find her at all interesting. He never spoke a word to her on the way, merely kept his rhythmic strides going.

When they entered the room, she could see the look of distaste in eyes. Nothing of interest was about. But then again, being an only child, and a girl, there would be no reason to keep toy brooms (Girl's in Slytherin _don't _ride brooms!) or toy Dragons around. No, the room was filled with expensive porcelain dolls her father had brought home from his trips. Some dressed frilly white and cream dresses, bows tying them in large knots at the back, and some dressed in a normal child witches robe. The rest of the room was concealed with a vanity table, a black velvet love seat perched against the west wall, a elegant fireplace hidden in the alcove, and other furnishing's passed down.

Pansy made her way over to the loveseat, grabbing up her favorite porcelain doll along the way. Draco looked at her squarely and plopped down beside her, ignoring her existence. It didn't bother her much though. She sat brushing the long, curly mound of black hair the doll had, while it fluttered it's lashes flirtatiously to Draco.

"Are you ever going to stop brushing that ratty things hair?" Draco snapped out of nowhere.

Pansy sucked in her lower lip, to keep it from trembling. She knew that just one wrong word was all it would take to end her self with sparking. Instead she put the doll down on the floor beside a set of identical twin dolls, with the exception of the dresses. That was when she and the Patil twins were still close friends. Well, Pansy and Padma still write to one another every once in a while. Making sure the doll wouldn't fall, she looked back up at Draco and said, "Sorry." In the gentlest of a tone she possessed.

Draco sneered at those words. "Never say that Parkinson. Father says that saying sorry is for the weak. If your going to be in Slytherin, then you should really learn the proper ways." Draco had always been one to remiss his father's words.

"Uh." Was all she could say. Like she knew what Slytherin was at the age of six?

Draco rose from the loveseat, brushing the invisible dust from his small black suit. "This is boring. Let's go outside and climb a tree." He was even demanding at such a young age.

The idea of her climbing anything didn't settle well with her mother. When she found the two, the night had already settled over the Parkinson estates, swarming the grounds with a sheer warm autumn breeze. Draco and she had climbed up to the top of a tree near the garden, overlooking the pond. She had fallen asleep almost instantly, after nursing a few cuts and scratches that had formed on her bare knees, with her fingers. Draco laughed at her and called her a baby. But he had no room to talk, as soon as he made it to the top he too, was complaining about a cut on his hand. Saying that it was much deeper than any of hers.

Once her mother had found them both, huddled together to keep warm at the top of the tree, she sent Pansy to her room with threats that even Pansy knew were not to be tested. Draco laughed about it the next time he was over. But never once apologized for risking sever punishment, and every time he was at the Parkinson estates he made her climb that same tree.

Over the years, they had began to mature, Pansy had by the age of ten, learned what and where her place in society laid. Her dolls were put up on high shelves and no longer played with. Even their lips had formed into frowns. No longer did their hair shine, their eyes glitter, cheeks blush, or even eyelashes flutter when Draco was around. The Patil twins no longer came by for tea. Her dresses were no longer as frilly and lacey like before, but now long and elegant like she had seen her eldest cousin wear to special events. Even Draco had given up his formal suit, replacing it with dark robes of silk. Dashing was more like it.

Pansy had even learned to stand up to Draco. She no longer was afraid of him or unsure of what to say. She said what she felt, and meant them as well. She no longer climbed that tree. She in no way wanted to have scratches and cut's. Instead, while Draco was on the tree, she would sit in the garden, watching the roses bloom or the water in the pond swirl when the leaf from the tree fell. Secretly though, Pansy had returned to the tree several times. Only when she need time to sulk or wallow.

The tree was forgotten by their second year, and Draco had decided that Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were better company. Though every once in a while, Draco would stop by, still the same, demanding boy he was all those year's ago. But Pansy didn't mind really, she had replaced him as well with Daphne, Tracey, Millicent, and Adeline. They didn't want to try anything and everything that would cause a scar. Instead, they would sit in the refurnished playroom, plotting and giggling over boys. Mainly Draco or Blaise.

Draco became worse once he learned what hormones were. He had to be the most eager of the third year boys to find out what exactly that meant. Girls had retreated to stay in their dorms to study, trying to dodge any male possible. It only got worse when the girls all started to develop into women. They would up games and try to get them alone. Pansy had fallen for it the first time when Blaise had asked her to help him with his potions essay. As soon as she felt his hand on her leg, she knew what he really wanted and pushed him away, calling him a sleazy, slag.

But through out all the chaotic events and changes in life, Draco and pansy remained what most would call friends, to them, they were allies. Using each other what they needed the most.

"You look hot. I'm going to find Blaise." said Draco, drawing himself away from Pansy, whom inwardly wanted to cling him right back. "I'll get you a drink."

With a small nod of the head, Draco had trudged away. Pansy stood, pulse pounding in her veins as if her blood was trying it's hardest to escape her body. Instead of standing and waiting for Draco to return with a butterbeer, Pansy left the common room and waltzed into the girls dormitory, collapsing onto her bed with a small sigh. She almost even giggled. But instead, she reached her hand up to her lips, tracing the edges with the tip of her fingers.

They felt the same, yet so different. And she just couldn't find the right way to describe way she felt right then. She could still feel the heat from his own lips against hers.

"Pansy, are you in here?"

Pansy sat abruptly up, trying her best not to be embarrassed in any way.

"I thought I saw you run up here. What's wrong?" Daphne asked, walking over and sitting on the edge of Pansy's bed.

Pansy shrugged, trying to keep her mischievous smirk from showing. "Oh nothing. Just got a bit hot you know? I left... My parcel!" She lied, pretending to be searching the floor around her bed for something. "Wonder were I put that..." She murmured to herself, suddenly remembering the parcel her mother had sent.

"It's down stairs."

"Oh."

"I'll go get it for you." Daphne told her, as Pansy began to walk toward the door. "I saw it laying under the couch. I wasn't sure why it was there..." She gave a faint giggle and walked out, leaving Pansy alone once again.

This time, Pansy gave a soft sigh, laying back down on her bed, her eyes closed as she began to touch her lips once again. Soft memories began to float around in her head. She and Draco climbing the tree. Him pushing her of the swing. When they were younger and Draco would sneer as she left his side to sketch a rose. Him pulling her pigtails, chasing around the Malfoy estates with a snake. Watching him with his friends as they played Quidditch. Harry Potter shunning him on the train their first day. Draco and her taunting mudbloods. Draco being attacked by the hippogriff. The time he comforted her when the Chamber of Secrets was opened. Going to ball together. The small kiss on her lips that night. Ordering students around when they were both named prefects. Brushing-

"Pansy?"

Oh shit! Pansy snapped up so fast that her neck popped. "Daphne! You prat! Next time why don't you warn someone before you cause a heart attack!" Pansy snapped, glaring down at the dishwater-blonde. "Did you find it?"

"Yeah.." She muttered in a icy tone, trashing the small box down. "And Malfoy wanted to know where you ran off to. I told him you were using the loo."

Pansy nodded and began to open the small package.

"Thank you. You may go now."

Once Daphne was out of sight, Pansy began to rip the paper around the box, throwing it to the ground. It didn't surprise Pansy to find that inside was just another box, no telling what could be inside. With slight hesitation, she pulled the box open and reached inside, pulling out the content. It was just a necklace. The chain made of white-gold and a small locket hanging off. She had seen her grandmother wear it before, and had to listen to the boring tale every time she was over for tea. Just that she had gotten it from her grandmother and that it was charmed. With what, pansy hadn't a clue. And she could careless, for presently, Draco was knocking at the door.

Pansy slipped the necklace around her neck, hooked the chain together, and slipped from the bed to open the door. Draco was standing outside, holding a butterbeer with one hand, and eyeing her with a small scowl.

"Took you long enough. Here." said Draco, shoving the butterbeer into her hands. "Your beau came by."

"My what?"

"MacMillan." spat Draco. "He was at the statue of Merlin when I went to find Blaise."

"Oh great... What did you do to him?" Accused Pansy.

Draco blinked. "What do you think?" He asked, though not allowing Pansy to answer. "I told him to piss off and then got Crabbe and Goyle." He said smoothly, smiling.

"Oh, Draco! No! How could you!"

"What?" Draco looked bemused. His icy blue eyes widened. "Pansy you sound like you-"

Pansy growled and slammed the door behind her. "damn it." Pansy began to walk out the hall, with Draco questioning her in the background. She didn't even stop when Adeline and Tracey both pranced their way over to her, trying to get her to join a game. Instead, she headed straight to the door.

It didn't take her long to find Crabbe and Goyle, both looking and slug and troll like as always. Both wearing the same satisfied smirk. Pansy stopped them dead in their tracks with a scowl creasing in her forehead.

"Where is he?" She asked cruelly.

Goyle looked over and Crabbe for an answer. Both looked blank.

"Who?" Crabbe shoved his wand in his pocket, pulling out a pumpkin pastry instead.

Pansy growled. "Never mind. Just go back to the party." She ordered.

Both made imitate responses and trudged forth to the common room, while Pansy headed the opposite direction, the one which they had come from. She followed the lighted trail down the corridor's, looking for Ernie. When almost half an hour passed, she began to give up and head back toward the common room, but a small whimpering sound muffled threw the an empty classroom near by, and she followed it.

"Whose in here?"

No sound.

"I asked a question. I know I heard you. I demand you respond. I am a prefect." She added, shunning her wand around the room.

Whimpering again.

"Pan- Pansy? Is that you?"

Pansy aimed her wand over at the voice. There curled up in a small ball was Ernie. Blood was dripping down his cheek, lip, and nose in a long trail. His prefect robes stained with as well. His blonde hair was tasseled, blood had dried along his sideburns. And his leg looked as if someone had tried to snap it in two, but mercifully failed, causing the bone to be shaped in an odd way.

"MacMillan? What the hell happened?"

He gave a soft chuckle. "Why don't you ask your boyfriend."

* * *

**A/N:** _Fluffy, I know. Sorry. I couldn't help myself. Sorry updates have been slow. It's been hectic with exams and then hasn't been allowing me to open up my account. But all exams are finally finished. And now am on Spring Break. Woo! Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was revised quite a bit from my original chapter 6. Thank you all for the kind review's. For those of you who have been emailing me, forgive me for late replies. Also, to anyone else who would like to send a private review, suggestion, comment, question, what ever floats your boat, even to just talk, you can email me with the link on my profile. _

_--One last comment, those of you who might care, I decided that I'm going to turn Father Says into a chapter fic. _

_Please review!--IsaBella_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** _Ooh boy, guess what? I still don't own this…_

**The Note**

****  
_Chapter 7

* * *

_

"MacMillan, what the hell happened?" Pansy spat once again, lowering her wand slightly and walking closer to the boy curled up in the floor. She watched as he tried to move slightly, but grimaced from the sever pain.

Ernie sighed. "I told you, ask your boyfriend."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't have a boyfriend." She spat. "Now stop moving. You're going to make it worse." She walked over, kneeling down beside him and shinning her wand over the half broken bone in his left leg. "This doesn't look good."

"It doesn't feel good either."

"Shut up."

Pansy quickly looked at his leg, her fingers absentmindedly drawing a soft line up and down his calf. Each breath he took sounded dry and harsh. It made Pansy wince a few times. Though just looking at it did that too. She was never one to be very talented with healing charms, but after living with Draco Malfoy for six years, and his Quidditch friends, she had learned a few tricks from the books she checked out in the library. And by the look of his leg, it didn't look like it was going to be easy to heal.

"MacMillan," She started, pulling her wand out and holding a few centimeters near his leg, "why were you waiting for me?"

"Duties." He hissed slightly as a jet of blue light emitted form the tip of her wand and caused a tingling, dripping egg sensation to form.

"What are you talking about?" Pansy hissed, pulling her wand away once again. "I didn't have duties, tonight."

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't. I had—Oh." She paused. She was wrong. She did have them tonight. Last night wasn't suppose to be her rounds… "_Damn it!"_

"Look, it's okay," Ernie said, shivering.

Pansy frowned and her tongue felt thick, like she had just consumed fire whiskey and the after taste was just starting to form. "Shut up, mudblood." God, how could she had _ever_ looked at him like that before? _She was losing it!_ Full on going insane. And it was all Draco's fault. She just needed to get away from Ernie for at least twenty-four hours.

Ernie frowned and grabbed her hand. "Please stop calling me that." He asked in a generous tone, though his eyes looked harsh and demanding. "I'm not a mudblood, nor am I a halfblood. My blood is as pure as yours, Pansy."

She blinked at him for a moment. "But your in Huff-"

"Just because I'm a Hufflepuff doesn't mean I'm mudblood. It just means I'm loyal." His lips curled up into a smile.

It was something that a girl like Pansy had never really looked at before, something she didn't really care to look at. But he was right. Just because he was a Hufflepuff didn't mean he was a halfblood or mudblood. Heck, even Weasley was a pureblood! Eck! Though his family was the type that put Pansy's and the Malfoy's to shame. They were so into those muggle devices (Pansy still has that article about Arthur Weasley and his flying ford Anglina! Reading and taunting the Weaslett with it was perfect!) and not to mention how much they ASSOCATIED with them! It was sickening, and a disgrace.

Draco and her father warned her before they had even entered school of people like Weasley, and Pansy Parkinson, even though she did have her moments, wasn't going to allow him nor the rest of his fifteen brother's and the only sister go without a few snide remarks. Pansy had never really taunted Ravenclaw's either. They were hardly ever on the bad side of Slytherin, though they still never looked up at them with deep respect. And then you had the Hufflepuff's- The loser children who had no talents, as most Slytherin's had decided. They had to earn their place, like Diggory did.

Pansy risen from the ground, her dark eyes watching the boy closely. She had always thought she knew him and had figured him out: Ernie MacMillan, Hufflepuff sixth year, nothing about him to brag about, except he was nice looking in a childish way, halfblood, and prefect. But now as Pansy looked at him, she didn't see the same boy. He was much taller, much more radiant, he had a slight dimple in his cheek, and his over all personality stuck out.

"I-" Pansy shook her head, unaware what she could say to him that would sound too prudent. Instead, she held her hand out for him, her lips, still lightly glosses with Draco's warmth, curled into a tight smile. "Come on," whispered Pansy, heaving a bit lower as Ernie stretched out his hand for her, "Your going to need a visit to Madam Pompfrey."

His hand was warm. Not hot, nor cold; But comforting. When his fingers curled around hers, Pansy felt the chills rise and fall down her shoulders. "I'm sorry." She whispered, not looking him in the eye., but instead to the floor.

"Pansy," Ernie started, he gave her hand a small squeeze, "don't be. It's not a big deal, really." He said with a smile, though his tone didn't sound at all convincing. Pansy didn't say anything, only leaned over closer to help him stand. "I'm okay, really, thanks."

"You should go see the school nurse, she can work wonders."

"No need, Pansy. I think you already did." Ernie confessed. "Really, have you ever thought of being a healer?"

A small patch of pink covered Pansy's cheek. No one had ever really appreciated her work. "Yes, a few times really. My father is a medi-wizard. He travels around a lot." She boosted, smirking slightly. "He would love if I followed in his footsteps."

Ernie stopped hobbling and turned his head slightly to get a better look at her. A serious and demanding look that made Pansy shudder. "Your not going to though? Are you?"

"What do you mean?" Pansy snapped. "My father is a big man, why wouldn't I want to-" She stopped and clenched her mouth shut. He thought the worse of her as well. "My father isn't a death eater, MacMillan," Pansy pulled away and waved her wand at him once more, fixing the tattered trousers he wore and then stuffed her wand back in her robe pocket. "Not every pureblood family is a dark family, you should know of all," she muttered, referring to him being a pureblood, "unless that is, you have something hidden?"

"What? I never-"

Pansy pushed past him. "Save it for someone who cares, MacMillan. As far as I'm concerned your just as dirty and nasty as any mudblood. Stay out of my sight and stop following me. That is unless you really want that leg broken." She enunciated. "Your leg should be healed enough too get you back to your common room. Now, if you excuse me, I have a party to attend too."

Ernie looked both stunned and hurt, but didn't follow her any further into the depth's of the dungeons. There was enough drama for one night. Much more than he had intended for at least. He watched as her flamboyant figure disappeared into the darkness before he gave a deep sigh and leaned against the stonewalls, liking the way they felt against him.

His whole plan had been ruined; _their_ plan was ruined. Why had he agreed to this stupid thing anyways? Harry Potter never said anything about actually falling for the girl. That was it. He, Ernie MacMillan, was falling for the enemy. Now how was he going tell this too DA?

He wasn't.

He couldn't! No way would anyone believe him. Hannah Abbott surely wouldn't just let him go either. Oh god, Hannah… what if she found out that he kissed her? What if she found out that Ernie had _enjoyed_ kissing Pansy Parkinson? The girl who had made fun of Hannah's pigtails and slightly crooked teeth all through their schooling. The girl who had stole her homework and cursed it to say how much she hated Snape, ending Hannah up with a week of detention.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Ernie was just supposed to bugger her for information. Not start fancying Malfoy's girlfriend. He was just suppose to use her to find out what Draco was up too…

"Ernie? What in the _world_ has happened too you?"

Ernie looked over his shoulder as he entered the Hufflepuff Common room. Hannah came sprinting over, her long blonde pigtails swinging madly by her face. Ernie gave her a half smile. "Hey doll," he muttered softly. He couldn't let her see that something was up. He had too act normal. "Plan backfired…"

Hannah gasped. "Did that pug faced, cow do this too you?"

He winced at her calling Pansy that. If she only knew the real girl. Well, not that he knew her well either. But he was certainly starting to see a girl that he was sure Draco Fucking Malfoy never saw. A girl that was afraid too show herself. Pansy Parkinson was more that a pug faced, cow, who followed Draco Malfoy everywhere.

"No," He replied, shaking his head no. "Crabbe and Goyle."

"Oh, Ernie! You should have let Padma go. At least they wouldn't hurt a girl."

"Hannah, I wanted to. I think I'm on something." He lied. Well, half lied at least.

Hannah grinned like a child. "That's great! What?"

His eyes captured hers for a moment. Hannah was beautiful- to him at least. Her face was round, spotted with a few freckles; her cheeks pink' her eyes the same color of dried honey sprinkled with cinnamon; and her hair like straw. He smiled at her softly and caressed her cheek. "I'm not sure- But I did find out that Pansy's father isn't a Death Eater," he beamed.

Her gaze fell and she sighed, "Oh. I thought- never mind," she pouted, pulling her wand out and sticking in-between her slightly gapped front teeth.

Ernie knew her well enough to know that Hannah only did that when she was upset or nervous. He chuckled and pulled the tip of her wand away from her teeth. "Don't. You might hex your tonsils. Now what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing… I just… Ernie… do you love me still?" She asked, her lips quivering and her eyes turning to glass.

Ernie's jaw just dropped slightly. Where on earth was this coming from? "Hannah Abbott! Of course I love you! Why on the Merlin's grave would ask such a thing?" Ernie gaped, and pulled her into a small embrace, holding her close to his chest as a few small tears fell from her angelic looking face.

She sniffled before she said, "Well, I saw you looking at Susan earlier… and Ernie, you didn't even kiss me good morning at breakfast today! An- And Maria told me that you… you were hanging around those evil Slytherin's!"

Oh snap! "Hannah! Hannah… I'm sorry… This whole ordeal it's just becoming a bit stressful." He soothed, running his hand up and down her back. Okay, this was DEFAINTLY not turning out right. How could he even think of Pansy? Not when he has such a beautiful and sweet girl already? He and Hannah had been dating for over a year now… He was such an ass.

Her shoulders quivered a bit and she sniffled into her neck. He could feel the hot tears fall down his shirt collar, dripping down his skin. "I'm sorry…" She moaned.

"ERNIE MACMILLAN! DON'T YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" She screamed. Ernie could only chuckle at her as she pulled away, and then wipe her eyes dry, and place a pretentious kiss to her nose. "Now, tell me what happened…"

Pansy had by far learned her lesson: Don't toy with Hufflepuff's. She had never cared for them before, and never would!

After storming away from Ernie, Pansy made her way back to the common room. Still, just as it had been before she left, the room was full of older students, as it looked most students who were in forth year or below had already been forced to go to bed, and the older students were either lounging on a couch or in small groups in the corner. Pansy didn't really look around for Draco when she entered, not that she didn't want to find him, but she was too busy being dragged away by Adeline as she giggled.

"Really, Pansy… It will be _so_ much fun!" She squealed.

Pansy had no clue what they were on about, and almost didn't care. "What? What will be so much fun?"

Adeline made a face and rolled her eyes before she spoke, "Don't you ever listen to anything I say?" She asked. Pansy merely shook her head and smirked. "Well… fine. Blaise and the other sixth and seventh years scraped up some like, fresh bottles of Fire Whiskey and Pumpkin Gin." She craned her neck over to the group in a far corner. "Can't start without the Queen Bitch."

"Fuck off, Adeline." Pansy lashed. "I'm in no mood. You can get wasted without me."

Pansy didn't even take a moment to realize how loud she had said that, and honestly didn't care at this point. Something in her stomach was causing her too feel nauseous and not at all in a good mood. Several pair of eyes were on her as she stormed up to boys dormitory. No one questioned her though.

The hallway leading to the boy's dormitory was barely visible it was so dark, and Pansy had needed to vent. Just a little. So she had decided that she was going to take her anger out on Draco, at least just a little. Anyways, if he got pissed about it, he would just get over the next day. That was how they were. She followed the hall, listening to the soft music playing and the water from the great lake above them, and stormed into the boys dormitory as she had several times before just to wake Draco or Blaise to get ready. She knew exactly who each bed belonged too, where they all hid their dark art items, and whose trunk was whose.

"I hate him!" Sneered Pansy, slamming the thick wooden door behind herself and pouting her lips. "I swear to God, I might have killed him."

Draco, who had been contently laying on his back, legs crossed at his ankles and a thick book was propped open on his chest, looked up at the dark haired witch who had just plopped down beside him. "Well, hello to you too," Said Draco, putting his book down. "Who the hell are you talking about?"

"MacMillan. Merlin, that boy belongs in Hufflepuff," Whined Pansy, rolling over on her stomach to look up at Draco. "I swear the next time I have to see him---"

Draco propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Pansy as he interrupted her, "Your not going to tell me what happened, are you?"

"No," She said, firmly.

Draco shrugged and laid back down. "Fine. Fair enough."

Rolling her eyes, Pansy moved over, lying beside Draco on his bed. She wasn't exactly sure what possessed her too do it, but for some odd reason, Pansy leaned her head against his chest. It was firm and warm.

It was so quiet in the boys dormitory, that Pansy could hear his heart beating and his steady breathing. They both just laid there for a few moments, until Draco snaked a arm around her waist and turned over to his side facing her. He studied her face, the way her nose turned up slightly at the end, and even though once he thought her nose was a disgrace, now he wanted to kiss it.

Pansy blinked. "What?" She asked, blushing slightly. She wasn't use to so much attention from Draco, even though she knew he watched her closely, that was merely out of spit that his mother had told him to watch over her.

"Nothing." He mumbles, looking away.

She smirked as she spoke, "Your not going to tell me are you?"

Pansy could tell by the small glint in Draco's eye that he wasn't going to tell her anything. She had known him long enough to know how he was. But then again, she had known him before to be harsh and bitter, the boy who picked on her for wearing her hair up like a child and frilly dresses. Now when she looked at him, she didn't see Draco Malfoy, the cute, rich boy, with chubby cheeks and slicked back hair. She saw a man. Tall and lean, his eyes were piercing and his face slim and pointed. She saw a man who knew his place in life and was determined to fulfill it.

"No." Was all he said, firmly, before he pulled away and sat up.

Pansy merely watched him from the pillow he had left her with, rather than his chest. She had spent hours in this dorm room before, studying with Draco or Blaise. They were both quite gifted in Potions, Pansy, who wasn't as good with patents, had them help her on several occasions brew up a few things. Unlike other girls, Pansy was a prefect and was allowed in any dormitory as she pleased, as long as it was for a logical, mature reason. But now, as she laid there and watched Draco, she realized how different it seemed to be around him.

She quickly sat up, still watching him, and began to fiddle with the button on her dressrobe nervously. Draco had walked over to a small table the boys had used for studying and sat down in the small arm chair, adorned with the Slytherin crest. His face seemed different, not cute as young as it usually did. There was a tinge of gray in his skin, and it was full of worry.

Pansy normally couldn't read emotions, but this? She could read it as well as the owls could fly.

"Do you remember when we were younger? When we use to pretend that we were going to be the richest people in the wizarding world?"

Pansy laughed. "Of course I do, Draco. What are you on about?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about it. That's all." He said, shaking his head. He looked up at her, smirking and drew his forefinger out to her, beckoning her to him.

Even though Pansy was use to him ordering her around, she still felt her need to win. "No. You come here." She demanded.

"Pansy…" Draco warned, narrowing his eyes at her.

He smirked when he watched her glide over to him, mumbling something under her breath. She sat down in the chair across from his, crossing her legs at her ankles were her strappy shoes laced around. She was much more poised than he had ever remembered her to be. She no longer looked like a child, she had bosomed into a young lady, and he had failed to notice. He stared at her blankly for a moment, his eyes searching hers, and then fell down the length of her body and then back up, stopping on silver necklace around her neck. He had never seen it before, and Pansy was the type of girl to brag about any piece of jewelry she owned.

"Where did you get that?" Draco asked, staring at it pointedly.

Pansy reached her fingers up to the locket around her neck, having forgotten about her mother's letter and grandmother's gift to her. She hadn't even told Draco the news of her mother expecting!

"A gift. From my grandmother," Pansy said softly, "Your mother told mine about tonight and sent it to me. I think it might hold some magical properties, grandmother always wore it and talked about it during tea in the parlor, though I can't remember what is special about it." Pansy rambled. "But forget that, Draco. I have more important news."

Draco had a mischievous glint his eyes at her words. "Go on."

"Mother's having another heir." Pansy blurted.

"What?"

"I know! Oh god, this is horrible." She cried out, lashing her hands in the air and then slumping back over.

Draco looked at stunned. "Why's it so horrible?"

"Because," Pansy started, her face felt hot and her tongue thick, "now, I'm not going to get the title of Parkinson Heiress. Everything will be split. And if I have a brother… Draco, that leaves me with nothing. All I will get is mother's Gringott's account that gets passed down to the ladies."

"And I secretly think mother thinks I'm going to be married off into some rich, prestigious pureblood family." Pansy said, in a tedious manor, sighing. "She and father have been planning on this for a long time. And they think I'm happy!"

"What's wrong with marrying into a pureblood family?" Draco asked, bluntly.

Pansy blinked. "Well, nothing. It's just… I---" _I had always thought that I would get the fortune and marry you. God Pansy, you **are** pathetic._ "I don't know."

"So you won't be able to buy those nice knickers of yours anymore and you'll have to get a job," Draco said, smirking, "You'll still be a pureblood."

"Oh shut up." Pansy snapped. "I don't want to talk about my knickers. And since when was it only about being a pureblood? Draco, I don't want to live like Weasley! This isn't suppose to happen…"

"Pansy…" Draco muttered, holding his hand out for her. She took it gingerly, not really caring. He dragged her forward so she was kneeling on her knees in front of him. "I'm not going to let you live like that."

She blinked. Could he? Is Draco really thinking, what I'm thinking?

"Your family and a friend. I'm not going to watch your life crash down because of this. My father will talk to yours." He said, brushing ebony hair behind her ear. "Don't worry about this."

She was crushed. For about a whole ten seconds, Pansy thought her dreams were going to come true.

* * *

**A/N:** _Um, whoa. Been a while since I updated. I'm truly sorry to everyone. I had this just sitting in my harddrive. I had forgotten all about it. Sorry. Thank everyone who has been reviewing! I'm not sure how I'm going to approach my next chapter, it's been so long, I forgotten my plot, or well, a lot of it._

_I'd also like to invite everyone to my Livejournal, the link can be found in my profile. I just made it, and I plan on posting when updates are, snippets for chapters, doodles I make when I'm seriously bored, and links to other fic's I have written. Please feel free to add me._

_Please review!_

_--Isabella_


	9. Chapter 9

**Important A/N: **Long time no update. Sorry. During my little break from writing this, I have decided to change my plot around. Not to the point the other chapters won't matter though, just a well, small minor change. This will NOT follow HBP any longer. My original plot was Pansy finds out about Draco and then it would lead up to the second part of my fic, but I don't have much free time any longer, so from here on out I will be developing my own story. If you really want to know how I think it did happen then read my other fic; A Flower and Dragon. Okay, that's all for now folks! Read, review, and live happily! -_Isabella_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, you'd have to be rather dim to actually think I do.

**The Note**

_Chapter 8_

"Pansy," Giggled Adeline. She prodded the dark haired girl in the elbow with her wand, distracting her assignment. When Pansy didn't reply to the blonde, she poked her again. "Pansy!"

"What?" Sneered Pansy. Merlin she hated working with Adeline sometimes.

Adeline flipped her hair over her shoulders and clicked her tongue to her teeth. "So, are you like, going to tell me what happened last night?" Her deep eyes were wide and ready for some good gossip.

"No." Was all Pansy said, nonchalantly.

She returned to her Dark Arts book, glancing at the pages. In all truth, Pansy didn't know what happened yesterday. The past week seemed to be a complete and utter mess, nothing was right. And then to top of… Draco kissing her… It didn't seem right. She had feelings for him, like a total idiot she did, but Draco never showed her more interest than a guy in the gang. Sure, they had, had their moments of flirting and grinning at each other… It was a game to Pansy. A challenge they both wanted to win; to see who would cave in first.

There was a small crash beside Pansy. She looked up from her book, watching as Adeline muttered a simple charm. "Damn, it."

"What?"

"Those Weasley things again!" Pansy bit her tongue so she wouldn't laugh. Adeline had eaten candy left laying around, and her face was slowly turning different shades. "PANSY! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is. You look stupider **than** a Weasley." Pansy pointed out, smirking.

The colors changed back and forth from green, pink, blue, to a yellow. Adeline made sure to make a huge scene about who left out trick candy in the common room as soon as the tinge of green left her face. Pansy had dragged her straight to the hospital wing, spending most the time listening to Madam Pompfrey lectured on 'how wretched the joke business had become' and about eating just anything laying around. Needless to say, after half an hour, Pansy was ready for Sunday dinner that evening.

She had left Adeline alone to sleep while the potion the nurse had given her began to work, and left for the Great Hall. Surprisingly it was still rather early for most students to be down, but in the far corner of the table she could see Draco bent over a sheet parchment and quill as Blaise Zabini talked to him. Blaise could sense her eyes watching them, and in no less than half a minute he had made it over to Pansy.

"Pansy Parkinson, you harlot!" Blaise gave her a mysterious smirk and patted her strangely on the back. "I can't believe you and Draco…"

"Can't believe what?" Asked Pansy, boldly while playing with a button on the front of her robe.

He snickered back, "It doesn't take brains to figure it out. You left the party to go to Draco's room at midnight-,"

"Wrong ideal, Blaise. Now come on, I'm famished. The smell of that hospital wing makes me light headed." Pansy said, skirting around the issue and trying to head for the closest seat, but Blaise had stopped by grabbing her arm and dragging her to where he had been previously sitting with Draco. Her dark eyes avoided him at work in his uniform. "So, Blaise, what did you do last night?"

"What do you think? I dragged that fifth year, Evangeline to an empty classroom and---,"

"Blaise! You Evangeline is my cousin!" Pansy protested, gapping at him.

"What? I thought she was the Patil's cousin?" He mumbled. "She has the same last name…"

Draco beside him sniggered. "Zabini, if you were anymore of a fool, I think I myself would have to hex you. Parkinson is related to the Patil's."

Parkinson… _Parkinson_. He had reverted back to her surname again. She frowned in front of her. I was stupid to think that he might have even the slightest crush on me… Last night was nothing, Pansy's inner monologue thought bitterly. She could feel blood wanting to rush to her cheeks.

"Second cousin's." She lied.

Draco corrected her, "First. I remember when you and the Ravenclaw use to play tea."

"Draco!" Pansy squealed.

"I'm sorry, Pans. But you have to admit it one day. You and Patil use to play wizards and witches, and I always had to be your wizard. Patil cried every time because you made her be the house elf or the mudblood." Draco and Blaise both laughed.

"We did not!" Pansy objected. "You always begged to play with us…"

"HA! She got you there, mate." Blaise roared as the color drained from Draco's face. "Come on, Malfoy. You have practice…" Blaise winked at Pansy before departing and leaving the two Slytherin's alone.

"I did not," Whined Draco, glaring at Pansy, who just, retorted back, "I know, but it sounded good to me."

"Your unbelievable, you know that right?"

"Yeah." Pansy said. She sighed and took a small bite from an apple. "So, what time's practice?"

"9AM. Are you going to come watch?" He asked, leaning back into his seat and watching her nibble the fruit. Pansy could feel her cheeks burn slightly. "We have a match next month against Gryffindor…"

Pansy nodded. "I might stop by, but I promised Daphne we could go to the library together to work on her potions essay."

"Oh." He muttered, looking away and sounding somewhat upset. "Why can't she go alone?"

"Because, Draco. You know how annoying it is to go there with Granger always keeping watch… Moral support." She grinned and took a last bite of her apple. "Plus, I watch you every weekend. Your amazing, you don't need me to tell you that," enquired Pansy. She stood up and gathered her satchel, but Draco grabbed her hand quickly.

"Meet me by the gates," He said audaciously. His pale eyes searched her petite form for an answer. "At noon."

"As long as you don't bring those idiots with you," Pansy retorted.

Draco smirked. "I won't, if you won't."

"Deal."

The rest of her afternoon, Pansy spent with Daphne. Daphne's plan's of spending the whole day in the library to finish homework didn't work out. Every other table was filled with students and Granger had a whole table to herself, piled high with books, and there was no way they were going to ask a mudblood if they could share a table together. It would be a terrible disgrace. Instead, the two had wrapped themselves warmly with their fleece and silk cloaks and stayed outside. The weather from yesterday had left a bitter breeze and both witches had pulled their cloaks around them tightly to keep warm.

"So, last night was interesting…" Daphne started, watching Pansy with her amber eyes.

Pansy shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

"Quite a night… Theodore asked me out… Next Hogsmeade trip were going to have a butterbeer together."

Pansy snorted humorously. "Theodore Nott? As in shy, loner boy?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Daphne blushed innocently and replied, "Well, yeah… I mean, look Pansy, Theodore's different than other guys… You know? Blaise, Terry, and Draco were never really considerate---,"

"Wait. Draco?" Pansy asked, shocked. "When did you and Draco go out?"

"Oh," started Daphne, her tone softening slightly as if she hadn't meant to say his name. "Well, we went out for a week last year… You fancied that Grant boy, from Ravenclaw…"

"I did not! Grant! Puh-lease, Daph! He looks like he was hexed with life-long chicken pox."

Sighing, Pansy pulled her inner cloak around her tighter to keep both warmth and anger from flouncing off. Daphne and Draco? How could they? And not even tell Pansy until now. _Calm down, Pans, It's not like they were snogging or anything_, Pansy told herself mentally, _just a date._ The thought of Draco kissing Daphne made her stomach churn. She couldn't even listen to Daphne speak she was so immersed with her own thoughts.

"--- Did you kiss?" Pansy interrupted, having to ask the question.

Daphne gave a soft giggle. "Well, sort of… It was actually quite sweet. He just leaned and pecked me on the lip… I mean we didn't snog…"

_Thank Merlin!_ "Oh."

Daphne stopped walking in her tracks and watched Pansy. Not that she had actually cared what Pansy thought about her and Draco, but she had the strange feeling her best friend and Draco had, had a moment. It wasn't like she wouldn't expect it. It **was** Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson after all. They were bound to realize it at some point or another.

"Pans… Why do you like him so much?"

Dark brown eyes blinked. "Who?"

"Oh, come on! Don't play dumb, you." Daphne teased. "Draco!"

"What? Oh, you have to be kidding. Draco is just a friend…" said Pansy, bitterly. Her dark ebony locks fluttered in the breeze, and Pansy pushed them away, behind her ear. No way was she going to tell Daphne that she actually cared about Draco more than just a friend. She would laugh in her face and then run off to tell Tracey. After that, everyone would know. "I don't like him." She said, boldly.

"Well, then--- It didn't look like that last night." Daphne replied, her tone malice and syrupy as she pranced ahead of Pansy, skipping backwards to face Pansy. She made a sloppy kissing face and giggled. "It looked like you two were having a **wonderful** time."

"Stop that!" Hissed Pansy, jogging to catch up to Daphne and stop her from skipping any further.

"Hum… Kiss, kiss, kiss. Oh Draco! I'm swooning!" Daphne mocked in a high pitched voice. "Oh Draco, what wonderful lips you have…!"

"Daphne! What on earth are you---,"

The blonde sighed. "Are you ever going to admit it to yourself?"

"No, because that would be lying to myself." Daphne gave Pansy a puppy-dog pout. "Augh- Fine. He kissed me. Once. Okay? Happy. Merlin…"

"Ah-ha! I knew it! So why are you still sulking? He kissed you? For heaven's sake, Pansy, you've liked him for ages, you should be happy. Not pretending it didn't happen…" Exclaimed Daphne.

Pansy gave a small sigh. "It's… weird, Daphne. It's Draco. Millicent will freak if she finds out that Draco kissed me. She might plot my death."

"You aren't serious?" Questioned Daphne, quirking a pale brow up quizzically. "Bulstrode will never had even crossed Draco's mind. Besides, it looks like her and Crabbe are getting along quite well." She snickered. "They're worse than rabbit's."

"Gross."

Daphne shrugged to Pansy, and both girls began to walk in silence. They watched students near the lake and courtyard as they journeyed toward the Quidditch pitch. It was strangely quiet for a weekend, even a Sunday, but Pansy didn't mind. The silence seemed to sooth her as she recollected recent events; the kiss and Ernie being the most annoying. Ernie Macmillan had kissed her. And she had let him! The mere thought of her actually starting to like him made her shudder. No, she hadn't started to like him. It was just her teenage hormones. A boy kissed her… A boy who just happened to be nice… compassionate… And Merlin, he was everything Slytherin's weren't! It was a no wonder she was curious about him. He was the forbidden fruit, just like Draco. She was a pureblood. Purebloods didn't mix with Hufflepuff's that weren't in high-class society. Draco was a pureblood whose name would always keep them apart.

Daphne and Pansy walked onward. Neither seemed to be very loquacious, though every few minutes, Daphne would strike up small talk. When the bitter Autumn breeze began to pick up, Daphne decided it was time to go back to the castle and finish her essay. Pansy stayed behind to meet up with Draco, stopping at the Quidditch pitch to watch the last few minutes of their practice.

"Good practice. Still, there's room for improvement. Crabbe, I want you practice your aim!" Pansy listened to Urquhart, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, reprimanded the team as usual. "You're aiming for Potter. Not Goyle. Remember that. Malfoy, good work today: Same time as usual tomorrow. Be ready for laps and relays. We need to be in top notch." Continued Urquhart.

Pansy inwardly surpassed a giggle watching the boys faces as they all mounted off their brooms.

"Hey, Malfoy," called Vaisley, sprinting over to the tall blonde.

Pansy squinted at the two as Vaisley whispered something in his ear and then ran off, smirking. Draco met Pansy's gaze for a minute and then motioned for her to come down from the stands. She hesitated, but obliged finally. "I thought you were with Greengrass?"

"I was," replied Pansy, casually. "I thought I would come watch you for a bit."

Draco smirked.

"Urquhart was in a mood," started Pansy, walking with Draco to the broom closet, "He really wants to win, doesn't he?"

Draco shrugged casually. "You could say something like that." He muttered and departed to change.

Pansy waited outside the changing rooms, listening to Urquhart chastise Crabbe once again.

"Your performance was sloppy today and yesterday," hollered the Captain, sharply. "You better clean up your aim and start hitting the right goal or you can kiss---,"

"Lay off him," Dejected Draco, leaving the changing room.

Urquhart gave Draco a loathsome glare before stomping away, after poking Crabbe in the chest hard. Crabbe merely looked dumbfounded at the situation.

"Go back to the castle," Ordered Draco, narrowing his eyes at the thick boy. "Well talk when I get back."

"But, Malfoy," mumbled Crabbe, "Aren't you coming back? It's almost time for lunch."

Draco shook his head. "No. Now go."

Crabbe huffed a few times before he wondered away like a lost child up to the castle. Pansy found it funny to watch him wobble his way up the small hill alone. He slightly reminded her of a penguin. She found hard to resist grinning and chuckling at the sight.

"What's so funny?" Asked Draco, watching her with narrowed eyes.

Pansy smirked. "Nothing…" She shrugged her shoulder at him. "Why do you keep those two around?"

"They have their uses at times," shrugged Draco, nonchalantly. He ran a hand threw his damp hair agitatedly.

"What's wrong?" Questioned Pansy dryly.

"Nothing," responded Draco. "I'm just tired."

Pansy watched him from the corned of her eye as they began to walk out of the pitch. She knew him well enough to know that something was bothering him, but she also knew when not to push him. They needed to go somewhere quiet… Pansy wanted time to think, with so much going on.

"Let's go to the forest…" Suggested Pansy.

Draco quirked a brow at her. "Right now?"

"Yes, right now." Stated Pansy, emotionally. "Why did you want to meet with me anyway?"

"I don't know," shrugged Draco, "I just thought would want to get away for a while."

Pansy laughed. "I didn't know you cared," joked Pansy, teasingly.

"Of course I care, Pans," muttered Draco, angrily.

Starring at him, Pansy stopped in her tracks for a second. It wasn't like Draco to be so considerate of her emotions. Normally by now they would be talking about new ways to torturing Potter or what Draco was going to do for the holidays. She blinked at him for a moment and shrugged. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"Draco, since I've known you, you've never been one to care about anyone else…" She muttered softly, hoping he wouldn't take her observation the wrong way. She ran her a pale hand threw her deep raven locks.

"I care about you, Pansy," stated Draco sincerely. "You know I do. Or else I wouldn't tease you so much about those knickers of yours."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I care about you two. So why don't we ever talk about your briefs?"

"Maybe because I don't wear briefs?" Countered Draco, smirking at the girl deceitfully and taking a step closer to her. Pansy raised her brows at that. "I wear boxers."

"And I bet they have tiny little snitches on them? Or wait, how about broom sticks and snitches?" Joked Pansy sarcastically. "Or, you could really be sick and have them with Griffin's on them…"

"That's utterly repulsive, Pans." Draco scuffed.

Pansy giggled. "Tell me, why are we still talking about knickers and boxers in the middle of the day, in the outskirts of the forbidden forest?"

Draco shrugged and sighed, "Because, I'm honestly beginning to think it's the only thing you and I have in common: Our taste for undergarments, that is." He gave her a small smirk before turning away seriously. "I actually had a purpose for asking you to come with me today," started Draco, pausing to pick up a stick and chuck it further into the depths of the forest, "I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas?"

**A/N:** _Dun-dun-dun… What next…?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow, it has been a LONG time since I updated anything. I sincerely apologize, but I don't want to annoy you with a long excuse. Though, if you check my profile you will find one. I hope this chapter is satisfying. Thank you everyone for staying with me! Review if you please!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. You should know that by now.

**The Note**

_Chapter 10_

"I was wondering what you were doing for Christmas?"

Had she just heard him right? Did Draco Malfoy just ask her what she was doing for Christmas? Pansy blinked and suppressed a giggle-Which sounded more like she was choking- as a scarlet patch spread across her cheeks profusely. And as much as she wanted just shout "_Nothing_" she couldn't. Her parents had already made plans hadn't they? She turned back too him, eyes soft and shrugged. "Mother wants me to come home," She started, watching him walk ahead of her, but completely avoiding her gaze, "she wants to have a celebration for the baby."

After a few moments of an awkward silence, Draco turned back to her. Pansy couldn't help but to stare at the boy she once had fantasized marrying in the backyard of the Malfoy mansion and spending all his money on the things she wanted. She left slapping herself for her sicking thoughts. How could she be so... So conceited? Now it was something so much deeper. Stronger than just a school-girl crush. It made her stomach flutter whenever he looked at her and made her think twice. Now that itself meant something. She just wished she could figure out what he wanted. What he felt.

"Perhaps you'd like to visit the manner one day?" He asked, leaning against the bark of a large tree.

She thought of it for a moment. "I suppose I _could _visit one afternoon."

"We could play _Quidditch_?" He chuckled, knowing that the idea was repulsing to Pansy.

"Or we could just drink tea." She suggested, smirking.

"I don't want to play, Miss Parkinson," Said Draco, cynically. "Although, my mother wouldn't mind so much. She rather enjoys spending the afternoon in the parlor with father on his days off drinking tea."

"They spend a lot of time together?" She asked, curious. "My parents do so much as say hello when father arrives home from work."

They walked a bit further in the woods, till it was beginning to get dark, and then Draco pulled his wand out muttering _lumos_ under his breath to get light. She stepped behind him, following his footprints, although there were several occasions of her accidentally stepping on his heel. Draco finally turned around and grabbed her hand and pulled her with him.

"My family isn't your typical pureblood family," He finally said, shunning the light further out. "Regardless of what people say, my father loves my mother. And she, him. Actually, she was suppose to marry a distant cousin," he said to her, innocently. It shocked Pansy that Draco was opening up to her this much. She hadn't ever known him to really speak of his family except his father. "My parents had been courting for a year then. My father asked my mother's hand only two days before her wedding. According to my Aunt Bella, it caused a sever uproar with her fiancé because my Grandfather had accepted his proposal."

"I didn't know that," Pansy muttered, softly. She gave a quick glance down at there hands and felt her hand get slightly sweaty. She was in bliss, and could barely listen to anything he said because her mind was off wondering.

Draco chuckled. "Not many do. Mother's family kept very silent about it. Her fiancé ended up disappearing after that."

"That's horrible," Pansy gasped. "Do they know what happened to him?"

"Aunt Bella thinks that he was disowned... Mother says he was just heart-broken and ran away." He smirked. "The Black family is a very powerful family. Like the Malfoys... And Parkinson's." He added.

Pansy didn't say anything in reply to his comment. She just stared ahead. _Yes_, she thought, _two powerful families_... In all the years that Pansy had know his family, which was pretty much since she was a year old, she had never really noticed the bond that mister and mistress Malfoy shared together. How could have overlooked it? Draco's father always danced with his mother and always kissed her cheek, once she spotted them kissing rather passionately in the garden when she had snuck away. Her own parents didn't even dance with one-another unless it was the opening dance which _required _them too. Her mother was too busy making googly-eyes at the other men and her father was always off smoking a stale, cigar and playing poker.

After a few more minutes they finally stopped near a set of trees and sat down on the warm earth. Pansy stared out into the distance and Draco kept stealing a glance, that was until pansy finally asked what he was looking at. He shrugged.

"Draco?"

His pale eyes reverted up to the young witch gleefully. "Yeah?"

Pansy took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." He joked, chuckling, but quickly cut it when Pansy narrowed her eyes at him like his mother. "Go ahead." This time serious.

"Do you think is going to be us for the rest of our lives?" Her voice was softer than normal. She prayed to God that Draco wouldn't start laughing as she had expected him too. She was actually enjoying the fact that they were sharing conversations that meaningful and decent. It proved that there really was a side to the boy she had known all her life that she had never noticed. That he really _was _human.

"What do you mean, Pans?" He asked, looking at her with serious eyes and tilting his head to the side. "As what?"

She shrugged. "I don't know... Just this. Always overlooked by everyone because of who our families are? Like your parents?"

"I hope not." He admitted, running his hand threw his long blonde hair. "Why?"

"I don't know. What you told me just made me think. Everyone always assumes the worst of who we are. Like, because we have morals and power we're automatically... _Evil_?" She sucked in a breath. "I don't want to be like my parents."

"Pansy, in the world we grown up in, there are few who do look for the good. We're Slytherin. That marks us for the rest of lives as who we are. But it doesn't' mean we have to be that," Draco admitted, darkly. "We aren't given choices like everyone else. We have our lives set out before us the moment we're conceived."

He was right, and that made Pansy feel sick to her stomach. There was another moment of silence, the only sound was they're shallow breathing in the damp atmosphere. Pansy wasn't her mother or her father, nor did she ever want to be.

"Draco," She started, this time not even looking at him, knowing that her question might strike a nerve. "Why did you ask me to the party with you?"

He didn't answer immediately. He took his time, as if he were really thinking about it. "I don't trust many people. In fact, I rarely trust anyone. But I trust you. I could have gone with any other girl, but I don't want to go with someone who I can't even hold a conversation with. Plus, I enjoy your company."

Pansy laughed. "How would you know we could hold a conversation? We've never actually had one before now."

"Yes we have." He countered, standing up. "When we were younger we use to talk of the future, remember?"

"Malfoy, we were, what? _Seven _years old?"

"Actually," He started, holding his hand out for her to help up form the ground, "we were nine. It was the last time you visited the Manner. Before you went to Italy with your family."

_He actually remembers that? _She asked herself, shocked. She took his hand allowed him to help up, even though she was fully capable of rising on her own. She just wanted to feel his warm hand in hers again. She liked it there. She half-hoped that he would continue holding it, but he let it go, brushing it along the side on his robe absentmindedly. She tried to cover up her disappointment by stepping ahead and taking the lead back toward the school.

"We're going to miss dinner." She announced, as if it really mattered to her.

"That's alright. I wasn't really that hungry anyway." He told her nonchalantly. "I did have fun last night with you."

Pansy masked her happiness, "Watch it, Malfoy. One might think you're going _soft_." She patronized, grinning wickedly.

Draco merely smirked at her. "Do you think you'll be able to visit over the holiday?" He asked suddenly. "Mother would love to see you again. She drones on and on about you constantly. She thinks very highly of you actually."

"Really?" She asked, softly. Blush crept to her face once again. He really needed to stop complimenting her. This new side of Draco was almost starting to scare her. He never so much as told her she looked nice, much less tell her that his mother thought highly of her. "I'm sure my parents would be delighted to allow me visit. After all, father wouldn't pass up the chance for me to spend time with a candidate-husband--- I didn't mean it like _that_. I just, well, father has the _idea_," Pansy's face was increasingly growing red. What had made her say that? "He has _every _Slytherin down-- He's eager to wed me--,"

"_Pansy_," Draco hushed grabbing her arm. "It's okay. I know."

She blinked. "You do?"

He chuckled a bit and let go of her arm. "Please, you don't think my father isn't the same way? Dinner with him is usually the worst. He insist of discussing my future every moment he gets. Honestly, I don't know how mother can stand it. She's so use to babying me. The mere thought that I will so be out of school upsets her. She actually still sends me treats and gifts quite often..."

Pansy laughed. "Well," she twirled around, smirking, "you've never complained before. I don't know why your starting now."

"_I wasn't_..."

"Yes you were. I could hear it in your voice." She teased, grinning sheepishly. "I wished I was sent a gift. I don't so much as get a letter from mother. Well, except to tell me that my life has been _completely _ruined." She sighed.

Draco looked at her strangely. "Why has it been ruined?"

"_Because_," She began, stopping in the dirt covered path to look at him, "I may loose everything I have. If mother has a son, then... I loose _everything_. I'll be wed off to the first person who ask for my hand. And no one wants to marry a... A ugly, pug-nose pureblood unless they have a lot of money coming in!" Now _she _was whining.

He laughed. A deep mirthful laugh. And she was abashed at his reaction. She was appalled! "What's so funny?" She barked, narrowing her eyes at him with discontent.

After he had begun to control his laughter, Draco stood up straight and smiled- Really smiled at her. She had never noticed it before, but there was a small dimple in his right cheek when he smiled. "Pansy, you are not ugly. Nor do you have a pug nose."

"Yes I do. You don't have to try and make me feel good either. That just makes me feel worse you know..."

"Who told you were ugly?"

"Oh, I don't know. You?"

He snorted. "When?"

"Many times!" She snapped, folding her arms over her chest. "You had to remind at least three times a day."

He shook his head and frowned. "Pansy, I never meant that. I was young and stupid. I think your one of the most beautiful girls at our school."

"I told you not to try to make me feel better." She warned viciously. "I don't like to be teased you know. And especially _don't _like being toyed with---,"

"I'm _serious_, Pansy." He interrupted. And by his tone, she knew he was telling the truth. She felt herself grow warm. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to be so rude."

"It's okay. Look, we should head back now. Before Zabini and Greengrass come looking for us... Or coming up with idea's of what we've been doing."

"Good idea."

The journey back to the castle didn't take long, though for Pansy it felt like forever. She couldn't believe how much time they had spent in the woods. They spent the rest of the time back up talking mostly about the incident with Ernie. Draco was positive at one point that Pansy had actually liked him. But she denied it, flatly.

Back in the castle, they made it just before curfew, but most students were already retiring to bed since they had classes the next day. The only ones left down we're Tracey Davis who glared at them with malcontent and a few younger students working on last minute assignments. Draco walked Pansy to the girls dormitory, kissed her hand. Tracey threw daggers at her with her eyes.

"Good night, Miss Parkinson." He smirked.

" 'Night, _Draco_." She replied, turning to walk away, but before she could, Draco grabbed her hand one again and stopped her. "By the way, you never told me what color your knickers were today."

Pansy rolled her eyes. "I don't even remember you asking."

"I didn't. But I'm beginning to get so use to seeing them, it would be strange not to know," He teased, smirking.

Pansy pulled her hand away and sighed. "_Oh_, sod off, _Malfoy_. Your charm is wearing off."

"You wished." He replied smoothly. He kissed her temple before leaving her alone on the step, with his last words being, "then you could resist _me_."

* * *

**A/N: **Ah! Finally. How was it? I'm trying to develop they're characters more from what they we're, I'm not sure if it's working. But I hope so.

**Next chapter: **A twist!

_Please review guys and gals. I've missed them._


	11. Letter

I'm sorry to say that no, this is not an update. I'm sure you've noticed I have not updated in three years. I apologize sincerely for that. It was not my intention to abandon this story, or any of my others, but unfortunately, life got in the way. I started college, got a job, moved out on my own, and now I'm engaged to the most wonderful guy in the world. In the past three years I have done so much, including taking an creative writing class and since then not only has my style, grammar, and character development improved, but I've also lost touch with Harry Potter. Pansy and Draco will always have a special place in my heart – even if JK decided that he married some ditz named Astoria. I have no muse to write when it comes to fanfiction. I have tried numerous times to continue The Note but it ends up being "blah, blah, blah". I no longer connect with the characters. I have no idea where this story was going, or any of my others. I have made several friends on here, who have followed my stories from the beginning to even now. After countless amounts of PM's from people asking me where I went or if I was going to continue, I have decided that I will NOT be continuing this story, or my others. However, in the near future (After my finals most likely), I will be editing all of them. This means that the stories may change slightly, so I hope that you guys take the time to reread them and let me know what you think. I also will try to figure a way to find some closure for The Note. I thank every single one of you guys who have read this story and sticking with me this far.

See you soon!

-Isabella


End file.
